El juego del poder
by HelenaWood
Summary: Son días oscuros bajo el régimen del gran salvador del mundo, quien se ha convertido en un gran dictador. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda redimirse? ¿O debe ser destruido por su amigo más cercano? Pero aparentemente hay un simple plan que podría detenerlo: ¿conseguirle una novia?
1. El juego del poder

Vivimos en un mundo peligroso. Un mundo en el que debes cuidarte la espalda. Un mundo gobernado por un régimen de hierro que controla a cada ser vivo en el planeta. Un mundo gobernado por Superman.

Desde que tengo memoria, el mundo ha estado bajo el yugo de un temible líder, un líder que aprendí a seguir para asegurar mi supervivencia.

Él vino del espacio exterior y cayó bajo la tutela de Jonathan Kent, un ascendente empresario que amasó una fortuna en pocos años. Mi padre y el suyo se hicieron muy cercanos, por la cantidad de dinero y negocios que manejaban. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 10 años y él 17. Tras algunos años de amistad me enteré que él tenía "capacidades diferentes". Una especie de "poderes" obtenidos por su origen extraterrestres, pero los ocultaba para encajar en la sociedad.

Él era un buen chico en aquél entonces; estudió en la escuela de leyes de Harvard y se casó a los 25 años con una adorable reportera llamada Lois Lane, al cabo de poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Y allí fue cuando todo se torció.

Su pequeño hijo fue secuestrado para chantajear a su padre. Jonathan se negó; pondría un mal precedente si cediera al chantaje. Grave error, el niño fue encontrado en un lote baldío una semana después. Clark enloqueció de dolor, igual que su esposa. Lois se suicidó dos días después del hallazgo. Clark tuvo que perder y enterrar a su familia en menos de una semana. Cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena, y él lo entendió; él no podía seguir siendo una buena persona.

Asesinó a su padre. Y se salió de control. En menos de cinco años, había adquirido la mayoría de las principales corporaciones. Comenzó con el dominio económico y luego siguió al político. Llenó el gobierno de sus "socios" hasta alcanzar una posición favorable. Y avanzó al dominio social. Me uní a él hace 10 años, por mi propia seguridad y para tratar de buscar alguna manera de detenerlo

Hemos pasado la última década sofocando todos los conflictos sociales y políticos del mundo.

Con una amplia red de aliados, somos los verdaderos líderes del mundo actual. De un mundo gobernado por el temor de un ser todopoderoso, autoritario y decidido a mantener la paz que necesitaba cuando su hijo nació. La paz que le fue arrebatada y ahora impone al mundo.

Llego al club de Selina, mi esposa. Entro por la puerta trasera y subo directamente al segundo piso. Me desplomo en el sillón de su oficina y dormito un rato. Tras lo que parece solo un minuto siento unas sacudidas en el hombro que me despiertan alterado.

-Bruce.- dice Selina poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? Acabo de ver a tu chofer y dice que lleva aquí casi una hora.- inquiere preocupada.

-Lo siento, cariño. Estoy bastante cansado, tuve que ir a Roma a verificar algunos asuntos con la mafia- respondo

-¿No podía encargarse alguien más?- dice sentándose en mi regazo.

-Podría, pero no habría sido lo mejor. Clark estará feliz con los resultados, y yo dormiré más tranquilo tomando el asunto en mis propias manos.-

Beso la parte trasera de su cuello lentamente, ella se da la vuelta y me besa apasionadamente. Mi pulso martillea por todo mi cuerpo, como si un rayo me recorriera. ¿Que sería de mi sin ella? Probablemente el estrés me mataría.

No soy un humano normal, ya no más. Cuando me uní a Clark, él había desarrollado una tecnología que hacía de los humanos ordinarios, algo mucho más fuerte. Me otorgaba mayor resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y energía. Pero aún con esa ventaja necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando.

-Deberíamos ir a casa.- dice Selina mientras se pone de pie.

Me toma del brazo y vamos hacia el auto. Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos y subimos a la habitación. Ella se deshace del vestido de seda y camina hacia a mí en ropa interior.

-Realmente estoy preocupada por ti- dice mientras se sienta sobre la cama.- Nunca llegas al club sin avisar, y mucho menos te quedas dormido antes de la media noche. En cualquier día normal me habrías arrancado la ropa al poner un pie en la recámara.

-Lo siento. Estoy preocupado. Hay muchos problemas bajo la superficie que luchan por salir. Hay demasiada gente inconforme con el régimen de Clark-

-Y tú eres uno de ellos. Uno de sus más fuertes oponentes. Y aunque te pese, sabes bien que no tienen oportunidad contra él.-

-Ese es el problema. Se perderán cientos de vidas si esto se sale de control. Debo hallar una solución… pronto.-

Se para detrás de mi y comienza a frotar mis doloridos hombros. Repasa mi cabello con las manos y me besa cerca de la oreja.

-Sé lo que planeas Selina, debemos concentrarnos en lo necesario, tenemos que sacar a Clark de la escena…- digo

Ella suspira con pesadez

-No sé porque te obsesionas tanto, no haces más que dar vueltas en círculos. Podríamos gastar nuestro tiempo en algo más... Divertido-

Se sienta en mi regazo con extrema familiaridad, como un gato. Me mira con sus enormes y seductores ojos azules. Presiono mis labios contra los suyos, mis manos acarician sus caderas lentamente.

-Las cosas se resolverán por si solas, casi sin que te des cuenta- murmura en mi oído.

Quizá ella tiene razón... O quizá prefiero pasar una noche teniendo sexo y no pensando en el problema que representa Clark a estas alturas.

Selina se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, me quita la camisa y la tira al suelo. La tomo de las caderas y me las arreglo para dirigirnos a la cama.

Es una rutina que no parece hacerse vieja, ella y yo sabemos complacernos a la perfección, lo hemos hecho casi desde que nos conocimos.

Cuando terminamos caigo exhausto en la cama, preparado para dormir al menos un par de horas antes de tener que salir por alguna urgencia inesperada. Selina no parece tranquila, sus ojos tienen esa expresión definida, la de una idea diabólicamente buena.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto

-Lo tengo...- responde

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Puedes explicarte?- digo algo exasperado.

-La respuesta, para tú, no, nuestro problema.-

-¿Qué... Espera ¿Te refieres a Clark?-

-¡Si! Es simplemente perfecto...y simple, y juro que funcionará-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-¿En que gastas la mayoría de tu tiempo?-

-No creo que este sea el momento para...-

-Solo responde.-

Mi cerebro embotado por la somnolencia no ofrece ninguna respuesta aparentemente útil y digo lo primero que se me ocurre:

-¿Ahora? En pensar como eliminar a Clark-

-No, no es cierto, tú puedes pensar en eso durante todo el día, pero puedes hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo, quiero decir ¿que cosa es a la que le dedicas más horas? Tiempo en el que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada más, aunque lo quisieras.-

La miro confundido. ¿Gastar mi tiempo? Todo lo que hago es despertar tras dos o tres horas de sueño, desayunar apresuradamente, ir a la torre de vigilancia y pasa horas resolviendo problemas en el régimen, entreno si me sobra tiempo antes del atardecer, entonces corro hacia el club donde veo a Selina para cenar y...

-Tú.- respondo.

Selina. Ella me mira expectante mientras me doy cuenta. Es ella ¡ella!. Es con ella con quien paso más tiempo, es ella con quien duermo, tengo sexo y hablo hasta altas horas de la noche, le dedico aún más tiempo que a mis obligaciones, en ocasiones hast horas, incluso a veces salgo de casa sin dormir por estar con ella.

-¡Si!- exclama- La solución está ahí, frente a nosotros, EN nosotros, es lo que él necesita, necesita a alguien que lo distraiga.-

-Alguien...-

-Alguien en su cama. Alguien que ocupe su tiempo y te deje mover los hilos a tu antojo.-

-Es muy interesante, pero no creo que el esté escaso de mujeres, siempre lo veo salir con una distinta de tu club.-

Pone los ojos en blanco y sube a mi pecho para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Mujeres, yo no hablo de mujeres, Bruce.- dice con un tono decidido.

-Tú hablas de una sola.- respondo comprendiendo al fin lo que quiere decir.

-Exactamente, pero no cualquiera, una que él tenga que perseguir desde el inicio... una chica inocente. Que no iría con él por simple hecho de estar asustada.

-Una chica limpia... Una que no pueda ligarse a nosotros. Es brillante Selina.-

-Lo sé querido- sonríe y me mira fijamente- Mmm, de haber sabido que estarías tan feliz te habría dicho mi idea hace horas-

-¡Horas! ¿Cuando se te ocurrió? ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar?-

Desliza sus manos al sur de mi cuerpo y recuesta su mentón en mi pecho.

-En el momento en que me pusiste en la cama, pero creo que el momento no valía ser aplazado ¿O tú si?-

Siento mi sangre acelerarse de nuevo.

-Admito que no, pero ¿sabes? El sexo de agradecimiento habría sido mejor- murmuro cerca de su oído.

Frunce los labios seductoramente.

-Quizá debas castigarme por ocultártelo, entonces, sexo de castigo... - dice alzando las cejas, traza círculos en mi pecho con las yemas de sus dedos provocando que mi sangre fluya con mayor rapidez.

-El sexo de castigo es no tener sexo- respondo mientras me doy la vuelta como si fuese a dormir.

-¡Oh, por favor! No puedes ser tan cruel- exclama

-Si puedo, soy el caballero oscuro ¿lo olvidas? Superman y yo comandamos el mundo entero y no lo logramos regalando caramelos.-

-Tal vez sobreestimas lo malo que puedes ser.- dice mientras se pone a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Ah, sí?-

La sujeto de la cintura tomándola por sorpresa, me siento en el borde de la cama y la coloco sobre mis piernas, mirando al suelo, ella se remueve inquieta y le inmovilizo ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

-Oh, querido- exclama.

Respira entrecortadamente mientras recorro sus pechos con mi mano libre notando sus pezones erectos y el rápido pulso.

-Puedo castigarte, porque soy malo- digo.

-Pruébalo- murmura.

Y sé que lo haré. Subo mi mano y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre su trasero, el sonido chasquea en la habitación, acompañado de un grito proferido por ella.

Vuelvo a azotarla con más fuerza y ella gime entre el dolor y el placer. Observo su trasero mientras comienza a tornarse rojo y sin pensarlo más la azoto nuevamente, ella grita excitada mientras busca mi mirada, sus ojos refulgen de deseo y mi entrepierna no es inmune.

Respira agitadamente mientras espera otro manotazo, en lugar de ello dejo que mis dedos vaguen entre sus piernas y siento su emoción a flor de piel mientras introduzco mis dedos dentro de ella provocándole un agudo y largo gemido.

La dejo libre y ella sonríe mientras se sienta en mi regazo. Sus dedos se deslizan lentamente por mis hombros mientras sus labios recorren mi pecho, al llegar a la mitad me toma de los hombros y me empuja contra la cama.

Sus manos acarician la parte interna de mis muslos mientras traza un camino de besos justo arriba de mi pubis. Me mira directamente a los ojos mientras desliza su lengua sobre sus labios.

-Voy a hacer que despiertes feliz mañana, si es que te dejo dormir…- dice.

No puedo decir nada, comienzo a gemir apenas me toca. Su lengua sube de mis testículos a la base mientras sus manos buscan mi trasero. Ese es el extraño efecto que tiene en mi. Ella es muy buena en esto, en realidad tan buena como la profesional que solía ser antes de conocernos, pero siempre prefiero obviar el asunto. Sobre todo en las circunstancias que ocurrió. Fue la misma noche en que ella y yo comenzamos una verdadera relación…


	2. Selina

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán más oscuras, y por oscuras quiero decir explícitas (sexualmente) así que las escenas serán más directas, en mi intención de mostrar lo serios que son los negocios de esta gente D:**

**Así que han sido advertidos ;)**

**(Bruce POV)**

_(cuatro años atrás)_

Recuerdo esa noche sombría, había pasado casi un año desde nuestra boda y el divorcio parecía inminente, el amor no había sido más que un mero enamoramiento por su parte. De mi parte no había nada más que un enorme anillo de diamantes que mi asistente eligió.

Ella era Selina Kyle, la única hija legítima de George Kyle, el jefe de operaciones de una basta organización criminal en la que Clark y yo teníamos especial interés. Las negociaciones habían sido exitosas y la aparición de aquella hermosa mujer era la cereza del pastel. Me sedujo desde el primer instante, con aquel aire de inocencia que por supuesto yo debía de robar. Dormimos juntos en nuestra primera cita y eso habría sido suficiente de no ser porque Clark me pidió comenzar a cortejarla de manera seria para ayudarnos a cerrar el trato con Kyle y comenzar a vigilarlo más de cerca.

No fue un gran esfuerzo, en mi identidad civil ya tenía una basta experiencia como casanova, sabía complacer a las mujeres y a pesar de todos los moretones y cicatrices, mi cuerpo era muy atractivo. La seguí, le di lo que quiso, la hice sentir especial y en menos de 3 meses me case con ella pese a las protestas de su padre, quien sospechaba de nuestros planes. La voluntariosa chica aceptó escapar conmigo y darle a Gotham un par de chismes. Seis meses después del matrimonio, George apareció convenientemente muerto, Clark y yo asumimos el mando de la organización y ella cada vez me quería menos.

Mi esposa enfunda en un hermoso vestido negro llega al comedor y evita mi mirada, ella sabe lo que todos en esta ciudad; yo soy Batman, y Batman es el dueño de cualquier ciudad, especialmente Gotham. Quizá me tiene miedo, no podría culparla, salvo que si me tuviera miedo sería mucho más "complaciente" conmigo, cosa en la que ha sido muy negligente últimamente.

La cena transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, no decimos ninguna palabra y yo aprovecho el tiempo para repasar mentalmente mis planes nocturnos. Hay un pequeño grupo de prostitutas bastante bien protegidas que operan en los barrios altos. Son prostitutas bastante finas, de la clase que yo utilizo cuando se me presenta la oportunidad durante el día, salvo que estas han llamado la atención por una serie de secretos empresariales que han salido a la luz, secretos de hombres que han utilizado sus servicios, revelado información importante y caído en desgracia pública. El último caso ocurrió dos semanas atrás, cuando un par de altos ejecutivos de Luthor Corp. entraron a la oficina del alcalde, robaron unos extraños contratos plagados de beneficios otorgados a Lex Luthor y los llevaron a la prensa.

Lo más extraño del asunto es que los tipos que llevaron la evidencia al periódico resultaron no tener nada, no obtuvieron dinero del trato y solo dijeron recordar una trigueña en una casa de citas dos semanas atrás.

Es obvio que mis empresas son las siguientes, así que la pequeña incursión de esas mujeres se acaba ahora. He preparado una brigada de policías que me ayudarán a cerrar el lugar y llevarme a su cabecilla.

La cena termina abruptamente y nos vamos a dormir, espero un par de minutos hasta llegadas las 12 y me levanto de la cama, me pongo el traje de Batman y parto hacia la casa de citas.

Cuando voy en camino, encuentro una patrulla de policías a tres manzanas de distancia, quienes me informan de la situación; hay 15 hombres infiltrados y la jefa de las chicas se encuentra en una oficina al fondo, vestida de cuero.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa desde la salida contra incendios tras desactivar la alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad. Me abro paso hasta las oficinas en el fondo sin que nadie me vea.

Derribo la puerta y lo primero que veo es una chica en traje de cuero. Bingo. La tomo del cuello violentamente y le administro un gas que le hace perder la conciencia instantáneamente. Pongo su cuerpo sobre mi hombro y salgo a la sala principal, esa era la señal que esperaban todos los encubiertos, quienes comienzan a sacar sus armas y arrestar a las mujeres.

Nadie dice una palabra sobre la mujer que llevo sobre el hombro, nada de registros ni tratar de ver el rostro de un cuerpo que probablemente aparecerá muerto en algún barrio cuando termine el interrogatorio.

Cuando llego a la cueva la saco del auto y la amarro a una silla. Ella abre los ojos desorientada. Frunce el ceño al ver sus ataduras. Le quito la máscara que le cubre el rostro y me voy de espaldas...

-¡Selina!- exclamo en voz alta.

-¿Bruce?- pregunta confusa.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?-

-Supongo que esa es una pregunta válida para ambos.- dice levantando una ceja.- Bueno cariño, si me desatas y me das algo de beber, hablaremos.-

La dejo salir y toma asiento sobre la mesa de evidencias.

-Solo tengo cerveza- respondo tendiéndole una botella.

-Guarida de chicos ¿eh?-

-Ni siquiera debería tener alcohol aquí.-

Se sienta con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, colocando la botella en medio de ellas.

-Lo mejor sería que te sentaras, cariño, es una historia muy larga.-

Ella espera, mirándome fijamente mientras arrastro la silla frente a ella. Da un largo sorbo a la bebida y balancea los pies de un lado a otro. Toma aire por un momento antes de comenzar:

-Comencé a los 15 años, nunca tuve una verdadera familia y tenía que comer. Antes de ser adolescente ayudaba en cocinas y cosas mal pagadas por el estilo pero supe que si seguía haciendo eso, nunca saldría de allí.

Así que comencé a vender mi compañía; era un lugar bueno, bastante limpio y caro. Solo atendíamos gente rica, con gustos exóticos. Me pagaban bastante bien, para una chica de mi edad cualquier cosa era buena. Así, cuando llevaba un par de meses trabajando, apareció un cliente muy interesante; George Kyle, un ascendente jefe de la mafia muy apreciado por mi jefe. Él tenía cierto gusto... por las chicas menores, así que mi jefe me pidió que lo tratara bien... Quizá tan bien que se hizo especialmente asiduo a mí.-

Todo suena realmente confuso y deseo detenerla ¿su propio "padre"? aunque por supuesto ahora asumo que me equivocaba. Me remuevo incómodo en la silla, quizá esto de escuchar no es tan buena idea. Aparentemente será una noche de revelaciones.

-En poco tiempo me pidió mudarme con él, era una casa enorme, llena de los lujos que nunca habría soñado siquiera. Conocí a varios de sus socios y subordinados, cuando alguien preguntaba, simplemente me presentaba como su hija. Fue una mentira que repitió a amigos, amantes, hoteles, comercios e incluso a él mismo, tanto que la acabó asumiendo casi como una verdad, incluso me dio su apellido de manera legal para que nadie pudiese averiguar la verdad. Pero claro, seguía acostándose conmigo. Era un hombre dividido, entre sus perversiones y su intención de ser "honorable".

Pasaron varios años... diez en realidad. Entonces me pidió acompañarlo a conocerte; el gran Bruce Wayne, mano derecha del hombre más poderoso del mundo y dueño de toda Gotham City. Creo que recuerdas bastante bien lo que pasó esa noche.-

Recuerdo perfectamente como me impresioné de manera inmediata, y como George me miraba; como si quisiera matarme. Estaba celoso, en aquél tiempo creí que solo desconfiaba de mi.

-¿Y te dejó casarte conmigo?- pregunto escéptico.

-Él confiaba en mí, sobre todo en mi lealtad. Pero cuando te conocí supe que las cosas cambiarían.-

-¿Así que debo asumir que me eres leal? ¿Pese a tu trabajo?-

-Solo hago lo necesario, no puedo vivir al margen del bajo mundo, es parte de mí. Yo tengo mis secretos, tú los tuyos ¿Qué provoca que un hombre como tú se dedique a esto?-

-Quiero justicia.-

-¿Justicia? ¿Junto a Superman?-pregunta levantando una ceja.

Coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y suspira débilmente

-Yo quería lo mismo- dice con voz queda- Pero me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo sola... Quizá en estas circunstancias es imposible.-

-Me gusta seguir creyendo.-

-Yo creo en ti- concluye.

La miro detenidamente de nuevo. Me mira directamente y sacude su cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros. Se quita los guantes en un elegante movimiento y con las piernas me toma de las caderas para acercarme a ella.

-¿Lo has esperado?- interroga.

-¿Esperar que?- pregunto.

-Alguien con quien quejarse de Superman-

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero quejarme de él?-

-Quizá la rapidez con que me hiciste caso.-

-Quizá solo quiero torturarte y entregarte como traidora-

-A tu propia esposa… Dime querido, ¿qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza?-

Se lanza a mis labios y escucho débilmente como la botella que tenía en mis manos se rompe en el piso. Reúno suficiente sentido común para empujarla a un lado. Ella solo sonríe, toma su botella para darle un trago y se lanza nuevamente a mis labios. Siento el alcohol deslizándose por mi garganta y permeando rápidamente a mi torrente sanguíneo.

Pone la botella sobre mis labios y vierte su contenido completo en mi boca. Nunca bebo, siempre prefiero estar en mis cinco sentidos, pero esta mujer es tan embriagante como el alcohol mismo. Lo olvidé por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente. Subo a la mesa con ella y se pone a horcajadas sobre mi. Repasa mi mandíbula con la lengua provocando que mi respiración se acelere, mis manos se ciñen a sus caderas treméndamente ajustadas por el traje de cuero. Me quito los guantes y siento como si su piel misma estuviese en contacto con mis palmas, dándoles calor.

Ella sonríe, se endereza como una bailarina y baja lentamente el cierre dándome una fabulosa vista de sus pechos, busca mis manos con las suyas y las coloca sobre ellos, dejándome acariciar la suave piel que los forma. Se muerde el labio inferior y hace un puchero.

-Si te desvistieras podríamos pasarlo mucho mejor, cariño.-

Busco a tientas mi cinturón. Ella lo mira y sonríe, repasa el contorno de mis caderas por fuera del pantalón, desabrocha el cinturón hábilmente y libera mi sorprendentemente descomunal erección. Me besa, haciendo que mi ansiedad aumente terriblemente. Su lengua se mueve despacio dentro de mi boca.

-Así... ¿Cómo vamos en el asunto de la confianza?- inquiere

-No me puedo quejar- respondo al sentir sus dedos en mi región inguinal.

-No, no puedes... no con tanta emoción.-

Desciende lentamente y jadeo sorprendido al sentir su lengua deslizándose sobre mis testículos. Su mano toca suavemente la punta de mi pene, masajeándolo delicadamente. Mi zona sur arde en deseo, con una presión que no hace más que aumentar. Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve tiempo para el sexo.

-¿Te estás convenciendo?- pregunta suavemente.

-Si... Oh, claro si.- respondo gimiendo.

Su mano rodea firmemente mi miembro, inicia un movimiento ascendente y descendente que aumenta la velocidad de acuerdo a mis gemidos. Al mismo tiempo lame la base de mi pene, provocándome un estremecimiento.

Puedo sentir la tensión a punto de liberarse, mis músculos se contraen y gruño audiblemente, Pero ella me sostiene de los testículos, jalándolos firmemente, evitando que eyacule.

Gimo con ansiedad ¿que va a hacerme? ¿es esto solo un plan malévolo?

-Te ves muy tenso.-

-Por favor...- suplico.

Ella sonríe.

Toma mi pene con las manos, recorre lentamente todo el contorno con un dedo provocando que comience a tensarme de nuevo. Besa la punta lentamente, abre los labios y lo recorre con la lengua, provocándome un gruñido. Sostiene la base con una mano, con la otra acuna mis testículos y su boca obra magia con la punta, lamiendo fervientemente. Con todas las sensaciones juntas no me queda más que gemir, me tenso más a cada momento, como si todavía fuese posible. Ella prueba justamente lo contrario al introducir todo mi miembro dentro de su boca, jadeo y ella responde mirándome seductoramente. Jamás había sentido placer semejante, incluso como Bruce Wayne, el millonario que comúnmente recurre a la mejores prostitutas había experimentado algo así. Aparentemente aún no había conocido a la mejor.

La succión aumenta y se vuelve insoportable. Mis puños se cierran con desesperación mientras eyaculo dentro de su boca. Respiro descompasadamente y miro al techo, percibo como Selina regresa mis pantalones a su sitio.

-Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que tenido en mi vida- digo.

-Lo sé- responde sonriendo.

Se acomoda sobre mi brazo y la rodeo estrechamente, desliza una de sus piernas en medio de las mías y cierra los ojos. Me quedo dormido casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente despierto con la espalda quejándose por la fría mesa. Selina desliza su mano por mi pecho, no siento nada a través del traje pero es tremendamente excitante. Se sube la cremallera y baja de la mesa.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto mientras trato de recuperar la compostura y bajo de la mesa.

-A tomar algo de desayunar, esa alarma lleva sonando media hora.- dice señalando la computadora que emite un sonido continuo y molesto- Supongo que estarás ocupado, aunque tus pantalones digan otra cosa.-

Miro mi entrepierna para encontrar una inesperada erección matutina

-Sé que hacer- respondo.

La sujeto de las caderas, pongo su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas rodean mi cintura inmediatamente.

Tomo el cierre de su ajustado traje y lo deslizo con rapidez hacia abajo. Escucho desgarros en la tela cuando lo bajo dificultosamente por sus hombros. Ella respira agitadamente cuando logro desvestirla por completo. Mi celular suena escandalosamente a un lado del teclado de la computadora.

-Por favor dime que no vas a responder.- murmura sobre sobre mi oreja.

-Lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor a ese hermoso trasero tuyo.- respondo mientras la despojo de la diminuta ropa interior que porta.

_(actualidad)_

Fueron los mejores tiempos, dentro los peores tiempos… ahora nos estamos acercando a lo más peligroso.

Despierto después de no más de 2 horas de sueño, miro a mi esposa desnuda enredada en las sábanas. Ella abre los ojos y yo la beso en la frente.

-Tengo que irme- le digo.

-Ok, ¿te veré por la noche?- pregunta.

-Como siempre.-

-El plan comienza esta noche, tengo preparada a la chica perfecta… trae a Clark.- dice sonriendo mientras se da la vuelta para volver a dormir.


	3. Lo que perdimos en la caída

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LO QUE PERDIMOS EN LA CAÍDA**

**(Clark's POV)**

Abandono la oficina tras vestir el traje que mi asistente envió de la tintorería. Me parece una idea tonta tener que salir y vestir de gala, pero aparentemente a Selina le agradará que vaya vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión. Desde hace un par de años el crimen se ha vuelto bastante elegante y el club de Selina es el escenario perfecto para nuestras reuniones. O al menos Bruce piensa eso.

Nos reunimos alrededor de las 10 de la noche frente a mis edificios, subo a la limusina y me siento con la cabeza hacia atrás. Bruce me mira extrañado mientras revisa su teléfono celular.

-¿En realidad nos mataría hacer nuestros negocios durante el día? No me hago más joven.- me quejo.

-Yo tampoco, pero nuestros socios lo hacen.- responde sarcástico

Comienzo a reír mientras recuerdo los últimos chicos con los que hemos hecho tratos, la mayoría no pasan de los 20 años. La ambición comienza más temprano cada día, hicimos llegar ese mensaje hace años, cuando Bruce y yo tomamos el mando antes de los 30.

Yo solía ser un chico ambicioso como ellos… cuando aún deseaba cosas. Ahora lo tengo todo pero no deseo nada, ni siquiera lo que tengo. Pensamientos oscuros en una noche oscura.

Atravesamos la ciudad rápidamente, quizá la gente presiente quienes son los que atraviesan las calles. Nadie quiere ponerse en nuestro camino, ni física ni metafóricamente. ¿O es el toque de queda actuando? Tantas reglas que recordar… es bueno que yo no deba cumplirlas. Yo puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, ¿los demás? no estoy tan seguro.

Bruce camina frente a mí en cuanto bajamos de la limusina y atravesamos los oscuros callejones. Es un complicado laberinto que nunca me he tomado la preocupación de memorizar. No me gusta salir por la noche, al menos no cuando puedo evitarlo.

-¿Haz pensado que esto es tedioso?- digo mientras me abotono el saco. -¿Por qué no simplemente cambias la ubicación a algún lugar en el que no debamos recorrer 6 calles a pie para llegar?-

-Porque eso es lo más importante. Una multitud no puede llegar sin pasar desapercibida, el lugar está rodeado de gente que se dedica exclusivamente a vigilar a la zona, nadie entra ni sale sin que yo o Selina lo sepamos.-

-Bueno, eso está claro pero ¿Por qué demonios dejas que Selina haga esto?-

Que tu esposa mantenga un club lleno de stripers no parece algo muy lógico, y mucho menos que ella esté allí siempre. No sé exactamente que arreglo tienen ellos dos, aunque aparentemente ha funcionado.

-A ella le gusta, produce algo de dinero, no puedes negar que es ventajoso poseer este lugar para reunirnos con cierto tipo de gente, además… ella necesita algo que hacer.-

-¿Entonces todo se reduce a esposa feliz, vida feliz?-

-Algo similar.- dice encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿No te pone celoso? Quiero decir, tu esposa pasa todas las noches aquí, ¿no has pensado que algún hombre podría…?.-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Las 40 preguntas? Es ridículo, Clark todos en esta ciudad saben que es mi esposa, nunca intentarían algo con ella. Lo sabrías si pensaras en sentar cabeza antes de los 50.-

-Hey, eso es muy rudo ¿donde quedó el respeto?- digo riendo genuinamente.- No creo que pueda encontrar a alguien para mí, las chicas como Selina no crecen en los árboles.-

-Quizá tenemos que ir a otra ciudad, a buscarte la hija de un matón.- responde.

-No es que no me las hayan ofrecido antes.-

-Ser jefe del mundo te ha hecho arrogante, amigo.-

-Tú no te quedas atrás.- digo dándole una palmada en la espalda

Quizá darle a Bruce el consejo de ir tras esa chica fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, parece bastante enamorado. Y su fidelidad lo prueba. Es una lástima que no pueda aplicar el mismo consejo para mí. Incluso tras tantos años sigo prefiriendo salir con alguna chica cuando mis necesidades físicas lo exigen. Es mucho más simple.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta, la chica de la entrada, una rubia con excesivo escote se pone de pie rápidamente y corre hacia nosotros.

-Señor Kent, señor Wayne, es un placer verlos.- sonríe forzadamente mientras doy un vistazo a sus senos- Su mesa está lista, la señora Wayne se reunirá con ustedes allí.-

Caminamos hasta la mesa mientras saludamos a varios conocidos. Nos sentamos y una mesera llega de inmediato. Ella es… ¿qué es?... Me paralizo por completo mientras observo el cabello negro que le cae hasta la cintura y la tez apiñonada.

Una llamarada de dolor se abre paso a través de mis costillas. Es tan parecida a ella, a… Lois.

La Lois de mis recuerdos, tal y como si no hubiese pasado un solo día. El recuerdo me golpea, no puedo pensar en algo adecuado para hacer o decir.

Bruce dice algo que no logro entender. La miro mientras se aleja, con el vestido negro ondeando y ajustándose a sus caderas.

Bruce me mira fijamente y antes de que pueda decir algo, Selina llega y lo besa apasionadamente. Me da un abrazo al que apenas puedo corresponder y se sienta con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia Clark.- dice Selina sonriendo.- Oh, aquí estás Di. - agrega al ver que la mesera regresa con nuestras bebidas- Por favor trae para estos hombres algo de comer, deben estar muriéndose.-

La observo nuevamente y el dolor regresa. Pone la copa frente a mí, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos de un azul hermoso y brillante. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, da la vuelta y se va para seguir las órdenes de Selina.

En lugar de alivio por su partida solo siento una especie de… ¿ansiedad? Quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos, asegurarme de que está aquí. Que no me he vuelto completamente loco como he pensado en todos estos años. Mi cuerpo tiembla y siento como si una capa de hielo me envolviera. Como si me hubiesen inyectado kriptonita.

Ceno en silencio y me retiro lo más pronto posible solo para pasar un infierno por mí mismo. Llego a mi casa y caigo de rodillas en el recibidor mientras las paredes parecen cerrarse sobre mí.

Desde aquél día fatídico en que perdí a mi familia me concentré en olvidarlos. Me concentré en luchar por ellos, pero nunca quise pensar en ellos; en lo que había perdido, en lo que habría sido…

El dolor es casi intolerable tras tantos años. Pienso en mi hermosa esposa, en Lois, la joven que robó mi corazón desde el primer instante y que se lo llevó con su muerte. Con su suicidio. La había amado tanto que la idea de amar nuevamente era impensable.

Me enfurezco con ella por haberse dado por vencida, por dejarme sin pensar en lo que su muerte significaría. Por abandonarme cuando ambos deberíamos haber sido el soporte del otro. Por no cumplir su promesa de estar siempre conmigo. Por llevarse el resto de mi mundo con su partida.

Recuerdo mi vida cuando tenía 26 años. Éramos felices, tan felices que alguien pensó que eso no estaba bien. Y secuestró a mi hijo, mi pequeño John. ¡Y mi padre no hizo nada!

Pienso en mi hijo. El pequeño John no tenía más de 6 meses cuando le arrebataron la vida cruelmente. En su pequeño cuerpo abandonado en un terreno baldío, como basura. En el hijo que habría sido, que tendría 14 años y todas las posibilidades frente a sus ojos. Al que le habría dado todo y más.

Pero yo lo resolví, si mi propio padre no tomaba cartas en el asunto, yo lo haría. Lo asesiné, cuidadosamente debo decir, solo Bruce lo sabe.

Bruce… mi único aliado incondicional. Lo conocí cuando él aún era un niño. Después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico se unió a mi y seguimos mi sueño; un mundo seguro. Un mundo perfecto en el que seríamos los jefes. Y lo tenemos, pero yo quiero más. Después de que todo me resultó tan bien, pasé años sin ningún deseo en particular, matando el tiempo con bebidas hasta media noche y mujeres por montón. Ahora quiero algo.

Quiero a esa chica, quiero sus increíbles ojos azules mirándome cada mañana. Quiero sus labios sobre los míos, su sonrisa llenando mis días, la quiero en mi cama. Quiero una compañera, como Lois debió haber sido. La quiero, la necesito. La idea me corroe por horas. Quizá no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Quizá ella se asuste. O quizá se quede. Tiemblo de arriba a abajo ¿estoy listo para algo como esto? ¿de nuevo?.

Lo necesito, necesito de vuelta los días felices.


	4. Diana

_quiero agradecer sus reseñas :) no se preocupen, llevo escritos como 10 capítulos pero los estoy puliendo así que esperen nuevo capítulo pronto :D_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**DIANA**

**(Diana's POV)**

En Gotham, la única manera de conseguir dinero era trabajar para los Wayne. Y específicamente en el club de la señora Wayne si eras una chica joven y bonita. Mi hermana Jane era la descripción exacta del tipo de chica que haría dinero de manera rápida; 10 centímetros más alta que yo, con el doble de busto y una larga cabellera rubia.

Bajo la advertencia de mi hermana sobre no tomar un trabajo donde tuviera que "relacionarme" con los clientes, tomé un trabajo como camarera.

Todas en el club sabían las 3 reglas de nuestro trabajo:

Al señor Kent y al señor Wayne se les atiende como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y dada su reputación, en cierta manera lo hacía.

Al señor Kent no se le puede negar nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Y tú trabajo llega hasta donde lo quieras… o necesites.

Así que comenzamos a vivir bastante bien en solo un par de semanas. Mi hermana estaba ganando bastante dinero aunque yo apenas y la veía por las noches, ella desaparecía y llegaba a nuestro apartamento después del medio día. A mí no me permitiría salir remotamente tarde, para ella siempre sería su pequeña hermana. Y a mí no me interesaba salir con ningún hombre, ya fuesen negocios o no.

Dos noches atrás, en una noche como cualquier otra pero la chica que se encargaba de las mesas principales estaba enferma. Vi a la señora Wayne acercándose, ella no camina, se desliza... O flota, o lo que sea, pero sus pasos no hacen ruido jamás, pese a los enormes tacones, nunca hace ruido. Se detuvo frente a mí, me examinó con su inescrutable mirada y me solicitó cubrir su puesto. Todas sabíamos quienes llegaban a comer allí: los dos jefes del mundo; Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent. Las generosas propinas del señor Wayne eran legendarias, todas las camareras deseaban atender su mesa… Trabajé presurosa, sin poder quitarme la extraña sensación de que observaban ¿pero porqué me mirarían?. Me sacudí la idea de la cabeza y seguí trabajando, el señor Kent se fue temprano y entonces pude relajarme un poco más. Al final de la noche terminé cansada pero con una buena propina.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no noto que las calles parecen más oscuras que de costumbre… y solitarias. Debido al establecimiento donde trabajo estoy exenta del toque de queda, tengo un papel en el bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo que lo prueba. Camino rápidamente cuando noto como un grupo de pandilleros me persigue muy de cerca. Doblo la esquina y comienzo a correr, quizá no soy fuerte pero puedo ser muy rápida. Escucho los pasos resonando detrás de mi, y de pronto, silencio.

Una sombra se aproxima hacia a mí, me toma con fuerza y me eleva sobre los edificios. La pálida luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente su rostro, el cabello azabache se mueve con la brisa nocturna. Es Clark Kent, el dueño de la ciudad. No emito ningún sonido, aprisionada por esos enormes y fuertes brazos, asustada e intrigada de lo que sucederá.

Cuando bajamos frente a una enorme e imponente casa, camina a mi lado atento a mis movimientos, yo lo miro fijamente evitando mostrar miedo o preocupación. Me conduce a una enorme habitación con una cama de sábanas blancas, en ese momento siento la sangre congelarse en mis venas.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunta

-Estoy bien.- respondo con una voz que me parece ajena.

Me siento en un enorme sillón y él me mira fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Miro sus endurecidas facciones, los ojos azules casi traslúcidos, la barba incipiente y su ceño fruncido. Es un hombre muy bien parecido, pero hay algo oscuro que lo hace peligroso… Su vestuario es algo extraño, una especie de uniforme militar fusionado con una armadura y una capa que cae de sus hombros al suelo en un rojo oscuro, como la sangre.

Cuando me doy cuenta despierto sobre la cama y él se ha ido, no tengo idea de la hora ni de donde estoy. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta, antes de poner una mano sobre el picaporte esta se abre y una mujer entra.

-Buenos días, señorita, soy Liz, la encargada. ¿Desea desayunar?- pregunta

-Eso sería maravilloso- digo al percatarme de lo terriblemente hambrienta que me siento.

En días posteriores Liz me cuenta sobre él, sobre el Superman que era la luz de la esperanza, que parecía bueno y el ejemplo a seguir; hasta que su esposa fue asesinada. Nunca me pregunta que hago aquí, ni porque él solo viene por las noches, a entrar a mi habitación y mirarme fijamente, sin decir nada, hasta que me quedo dormida y supongo que él se va.

La primera vez que me toca, toma mi mano entre las suyas y la acaricia, me mira a los ojos y se acerca lentamente, posa sus labios sobre los míos y me besa lentamente. Parece querer decir algo, pero entonces me mira fijamente de nuevo y se va azotando la puerta. Me quedo sentada, con el corazón desbocado ¿en qué me he metido?. Jane debe estar furiosa.

Al siguiente día llega casi al anochecer, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me mira como siempre, con esa avidez extraña, como si quisiera comerme o algo parecido. Entrelaza las manos, las separa y vuelve a entrelazarlas. Respira agitado, con los labios presionados formando una fina línea cada vez más blanquecina.

-Hola- dice. Tiene una voz fuerte y poderosa, tal y como yo recordaba.

-Hola- respondo

-Soy Clark.-

-Soy Diana.-

-Debes quedarte- dice levantándose de la cama.- Es la única manera, eres tan parecida a ella… te necesito.-

Me empuja sobre la cama y me besa violentamente, hace que mi espalda se arquee sobre la cama mientras sus manos me recorren con fuerza, como una furia silenciosa deslizándose por mi cuerpo, mi ropa se desgarra fácilmente con apenas un toque y me encuentro completamente desnuda en poco tiempo. Mi respiración se acelera ante ese hombre tan salvaje, tan ansioso.

Su cuerpo es duro y sus brazos me apresan firmemente, sus labios recorren mi cuello y bajan a mis pechos, sus manos se aferran a mis costillas. Presiona sus caderas contra las mías y sus brazos soportan su peso sobre mí mientras me devora con la mirada, me sonrojo inmediatamente y bajo la mirada: acuna mi cara entre sus manos y me mira a los ojos, me besa de nuevo, la sangre me hierve y resuena en mis tímpanos, su piel quema al contacto con la mía.

Jamás he estado con ningún hombre, jamás había conocido otro hombre en mi vida y mucho menos a alguien como él.

Introduce sus dedos dentro de mi y un jadeo escapa de mis labios, los mueve lentamente en mi interior, tensándome de arriba a abajo. Bruscamente me toma de las caderas y me deja sobre su regazo, mis rodillas rozan sus costillas y siento su miembro debajo de mí. Me mira fijamente, su pecho se mueve de arriba a abajo, exaltado y su mirada no se puede describir como menos que frenética.

Sus manos se colocan en mi espalda, percibo lo enormes y largos que son sus dedos, me sostiene con fuerza, como si pudiese escapar, entonces se introduce lenta y firmemente dentro de mi. Una extraña mezcla de sensaciones me invade, el dolor y el placer se mezclan dentro de mi, mientras sus potentes embestidas me llevan de arriba a abajo y sus labios recorren mi clavícula, subiendo a mi garganta y mis labios. Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros, no soy capaz de pensar, solo de sentir y jadear audiblemente

Exploto de placer mas veces de las que puedo recordar pero él continua incansablemente, mis manos se encuentran paralizadas sobre su espalda y él parece estar ausente pero totalmente concentrado a la vez. Me deja caer sobre la cama y toca mis pechos, los acaricia por completo, su boca y su mano presionan suavemente mis pezones. Me penetra nuevamente y sollozo de placer en su oído. Él llega al clímax finalmente y se deja caer junto a mi.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. En cuanto los abro de nuevo, lo veo mirándome fijamente, las yemas de sus dedos recorren suavemente desde mi mejilla hasta mi cadera. Tomo su mano entre las mías, su piel dura y lisa, él me acuna entre sus brazos, suspira suavemente sobre mi cabello y su respiración acompasada me arrulla lentamente.

Al despertar, mis manos están sobre su pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Miro su rostro; las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, los labios rellenos y alargados, la mandíbula cuadrada, las cejas espesas, rizadas pestañas cayendo casi hasta sus mejillas… dormido pierde el toque amenazador y el ceño adusto que porta frente a todos.

Dejo que mis manos vaguen por su pecho y hombros, su respiración se acelera y despierta intempestivamente, me mira fijamente, absorbiéndome por completo, toma mi mentón y lo levanta para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos azules llenos de algo indefinido…

-Siento haberte tomado de esa manera- dice.

Y no se si se refiere a anoche o a días atrás, cuando me sacó de casa, pero su tono tiene algo que me hace creerle por completo, su expresión revela lo atormentado que se siente.

Respondo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

Sus labios se acercan a los míos lentamente, su mano se posa sobre mi mejilla, me besa lenta y suavemente. Sé que significa mucho más que anoche, cuando solo habíamos tenido una, había que decirlo, maravillosa sesión de sexo; él los había evitado porque ocurría algo cuando me besaba, al principio no lo había notado, pero él temblaba ligeramente al hacerlo.

Sus movimientos hacen que la sábana me descubra los pechos e inmediatamente la devuelvo a su lugar.

-¿Por qué haces eso? No tienes que avergonzarte- dice.

Me mira fijamente y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Eres hermosa, perfecta… alguien ya debe habértelo dicho antes.-

-No señ… Clark.- respondo con la voz sorprendentemente temblorosa.

-¿Solo haz conocido ciegos?- dice con humor.

Me ruborizo rápidamente y trato de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta visiblemente preocupado.

La única manera de salir de esto es ir directo al grano

-Nunca había conocido a nadie- murmuro.

El frunce el ceño hasta que se da cuenta de lo que significa, entonces abre los ojos recelosamente.

-Quieres decir… ¿que eras virgen?.- pregunta

Me sonrojo aún más.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada anoche?-

-Creí que no te importaría…-

-¡Por supuesto que me importa!- exclama anonadado.

-No te enojes…-

No entiendo cual es el problema, mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta y él parece comenzar a enfurecerse. Me mira y trata de calmarse.

-No estoy enojado contigo, si no conmigo; lo que quiero decir Diana, es que anoche fui muy brusco, no es así como deben de hacerse las cosas es solo que… de haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho de esa manera… quizá esto estuvo mal desde el inicio.-

Parece decepcionado y enojado, mi mano cobra vida propia y busca la suya, cuando la tomo me mira fijamente.

-Anoche… fue maravilloso- digo pausadamente.

Se acerca a mí y me acuna en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres seguir intentándolo?- pregunta

-SI.- respondo rotundamente.

Un pequeño dispositivo en la mesa de noche comienza a brillar y emitir un sonido agudo, Clark se levanta y lo mira.

-Debo ir a trabajar.- dice, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente- Esta noche, lo haré como debe de ser.-

Vuelvo a dormir un par de horas; cuando despierto Liz tiene listo el desayuno, examino la casa con más detalle mientras desayuno, una sala enorme, una cocina aún más grande, enormes puertas-ventanas que dejan ver un jardín que rodea toda la casa. En cuanto termino, salgo de la cocina al jardín, donde el sol impregna un delicioso calor sobre mi piel.

Observo detenidamente el pasto creciendo irregularmente en toda la superficie, el jardín está bastante abandonado. Es una casa completamente despersonalizada, con lujos en todas partes, pero casi sin objetos personales. Es una casa, no un hogar.

Por la tarde, llega un paquete. Liz me llama y yo corro de inmediato a recibirlo. Una parte de mí no quiere reconocerlo pero me emociona bastante, jamás había recibido nada antes; cuando lo abro, es un corto vestido blanco con una nota en la que dice que me verá por la noche. Liz me mira fijamente y sonríe.

-Lo mejor será que comience a arreglarse, la comida llegará en un par de horas. Antes de que me vaya.- dice

-¿Vas a irte?- pregunto.

-Ustedes dos tendrán una cita, no quiero ser la tercera rueda.-

-¿Tercera rueda?- pregunto confusa.

-Estar de más, sobrar entre ustedes… ¿de donde viene usted?-

-No estoy realmente segura… yo… no he salido mucho en realidad, pero espero aprender muchas cosas ahora que estoy aquí.-

-Las aprenderá señorita, solo espero que… este bien, hay muchas cosas malas, tanto dentro como fuera de aquí.-

Se va a la cocina y yo me quedo en el recibidor, pensando en sus palabras. Pero en un mundo como este muchos ya no creen en el bien. Y yo prefiero ser optimista, sobre todo respecto a Clark.


	5. Conociendo a un extraño

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Conociendo un extraño.**

**(Diana's POV)**

Por la noche, pongo la mesa tal y como Jane me enseñó. Me arreglo nuevamente frente al espejo, mientras me miro, un pensamiento inquietante pasa por mi cabeza; ¿que estoy haciendo? ¿por qué estoy aquí?. Es una situación terriblemente extraña

Un reflejo detrás de mí me llama la atención. Me doy la vuelta y él está allí; me so

nríe y toma mi mano, desliza sus labios sobre el dorso y dice:

-Estás hermosa.-

Me ruborizo de inmediato, él es impresionante; viste un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul que resalta sus hermosos ojos.

-Cuando vi ese vestido supe que deberías tenerlo.- dice.

-Nunca me habían regalado nada antes. Gracias.-

-Comienza a acostumbrarte.- responde dándome una media sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito.-

-Nada comparado contigo.-

Nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar y él abre una botella de vino.

-Así… ¿esta es tu casa?- pregunto mientras me sirve.

-Podría decirse. Realmente no paso mucho tiempo aquí.-

-Se nota.-

-Trabajo demasiado, no tengo mucho tiempo libre.-

Comemos en silencio por un rato y él me mira fijamente pero yo esquivo su mirada. Entonces siento su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquiere.

-Nada, Clark. Quizá solo estoy un poco confundida.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Yo… bueno, yo dije que quería intentarlo pero si vamos a hacer esto, deberíamos conocernos ¿no?-

-No veo un mejor momento que este.-

Toma su silla y la coloca a mi lado. Extiende su mano y estrecha la mía.

-Yo soy Clark Kent, vengo de el destruido planeta Kriptón y crecí en Metrópolis, donde fui criado por mi padre Jonathan Kent, político millonario. Él me enseñó que si yo quería hacer el bien con mis "capacidades" debería ser un líder, el líder que este mundo merece, así que eso hice. Me casé hace varios años pero mi esposa murió. Me gusta la buena comida, la lectura clásica y tú.-

Se acerca lentamente a mí, me acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

-Vamos, es tu turno- dice.

-Yo soy Diana, vengo de ningún lugar en particular. No sé donde nací, pero sí que mi madre murió a los pocos días y fue mi hermana quien me crió. Trabajábamos en una maquiladora dentro de un barco, íbamos de un lado a otro sin mucha noción del tiempo. Un mes atrás algo pasó, tú nos liberaste. Entonces, comenzamos a trabajar con la señora Wayne, y tú conoces el resto.-

-¿No sabes de donde vienes?-

-No... es complicado… Ni siquiera tengo un apellido, ni papeles, es como si no existiera en ningún lugar, más que en donde estoy.-

-¿No tienes miedo?-

-¿De qué?-

-De mí, sobre todo por lo que acabas de decir… ¿no tienes miedo de que algo te suceda? Los rumores que hay sobre mí…-

-No me importa lo que digan los demás. Apenas te estoy conociendo… y lo que veo frente a mi es un hombre especialmente guapo al que definitivamente quiero conocer.-

Desliza sus dedos sobre mi cuello, sube a mi barbilla y la sostiene para que lo mire a los ojos. Sus ojos azules refulgen de duda y emoción.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- pregunta.

-Si- respondo- Creo que eres mucho más de lo que la gente o tu mismo…-

Sus labios se unen a los míos para interrumpirme. Mis manos se apoyan en sus brazos y doy un largo suspiro. Mi corazón golpea rápidamente contra mis costillas.

-Te quiero Diana, desde que te vi por primera vez ya nada más me importa- murmura cerca de mi oído.

Sus manos vagan por mis hombros y descienden a mis caderas, me aferro a su espalda y respiro agitadamente. Me toma en brazos y me lleva al sillón. Lo beso mientras desliza sus manos por debajo del vestido y acaricia mis muslos. Me estremezco con su toque y cierro las piernas un poco, me ruborizo instantáneamente. Se desabrocha la camisa y yo toco su pecho y hombros. Acuna mi barbilla con la mano y me mira fijamente.

El corazón me retumba en los oídos, baja el vestido de mis hombros y me deja solo en ropa interior. Me siento a horcajadas sobre su regazo y él me observa detenidamente.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás- dice.

Me hierve la cara mientras él desliza sus labios sobre mi cuello y recorre el borde superior de mis pechos, un suave gemido escapa de mis labios mientras suelta el broche del sostén. Mi espalda se arquea en cuanto toco el sillón y él se inclina sobre mí. Gimo mientras percibo como toma un pezón con la boca y el otro con la mano.

Tras juguetear por un rato comienza un movimiento ascendente, toma mis pezones con los dedos, tira de ellos suavemente hasta que se deslizan fuera de su alcance y hace que mis pechos reboten. Mis pezones se endurecen más a medida que continua haciéndolo y mis caderas se mueven incontrolablemente.

-Ohh... Me quemaré en agonía Clark.- gimo contra su oído.

Mi cuerpo se retuerce bajo el suyo, impaciente. Anoche fue diferente, no sabía de lo que me perdía y ahora él me tortura con la espera.

Introduce sus dedos lentamente dentro de mí, mientras gimo muy fuerte, pero para mi disgusto los retira de inmediato.

-No.- me responde. -Aún no estás lista.-

Me muerdo el labio ante su respuesta.

Regresa insistentemente al juego con sus pechos y aumenta el ritmo, gimo a mayor volumen y puedo sentir el latido mi corazón aumentando.

-Clark. Por favor, te necesito...- gimo con desesperación.

Sus labios buscan los míos mientras introduce sus dedos dentro de mí, profiero un largo y agudo gemido cuando lo noto. Busca mi clítoris y comienza a frotarlo, mis gemidos aumentan de volumen, mi cuerpo se tensa y grito su nombre mientras llego al clímax.

Se quita el resto de la ropa y contemplo su miembro totalmente crecido, extiendo una mano y lo toco suavemente. Me tiendo sobre el sillón y él encima de mí, lo tomo de los hombros para acercarme a sus labios y lo beso con ansiedad. Alinea sus caderas con las mías, separa mis piernas y acaricia la cara interna de mis muslos lentamente. Me penetra cautelosamente y gimo placenteramente mientras entra por completo.

Y sé que no querré irme de aquí. En una extraña manera, confío en ese hombre.


	6. Ella

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Ella.**

**(Clark's POV)**

Mi corazón resuena en mis oídos mientras abro la puerta principal. Estoy... ¿Ansioso? ¿Atemorizado? es todo por Diana, quien al verme entrar sonríe adorablemente. Sus ojos azules me escrutan minuciosamente, como si atravesara mi alma con una sola mirada. Se pone de pie y camina hacia a mí.

-Regresaste.- dice sonriendo.

Se lanza a mis brazos y la rodeo torpemente. Su aroma me abruma por completo, acaricio su suave cabello. Mi corazón late rápidamente, irradiando una intensa ola de calor, como si me estuviese derritiendo de adentro hacia afuera. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo desde que esperaba con ansias la hora de llegar a casa. Desde que tenía algo más en que pensar que estrategias y leyes.

-He esperado todo el día para verte.- respondo besando su frente.

La miro fijamente y ella hace lo mismo. No decimos palabra por unos incómodos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa Clark?- pregunta mirándome fijamente. Como si me pudiese leer la mente.

-Necesito pedirte algo...- respondo.

-¿Qué necesitas?.-

-Por favor siéntate.- le pido.

Se sienta en el sillón de la sala y yo al lado de ella. Cruza las manos en su regazo y me mira expectante

-No es exactamente algo que yo necesite... Pero es necesario que hablemos de esto. Anoche dijiste que querías que lo intentáramos, que tuviéramos una relación.-

-Y sigo pensando lo mismo.- me interrumpe.

-Si... Pero tú bien sabes que yo no soy como el resto de los hombres... Que tengo poderes especiales, poderes que podrían hacerle daño a la gente. Soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona, en un descuido podría romperte un hueso por accidente.-

-Clark...-

-Espera Diana. A Bruce y a Selina les administré una tecnología que los hace tener una fuerza similar a la mía. Y quiero que tú también la tengas, para protegerte y para que podamos estar juntos sin preocuparme porque en un descuido pueda matarte. Es solo una simple inyección.-

-Clark... Tranquilo, dije que quiero que lo intentemos y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que funcione. Y para que tú estés tranquilo.-

-Gracias.-

Saco una caja del bolsillo de mi abrigo, Diana me mira fijamente mientras saco la jeringa llena de un líquido azul brillante.

-Espera, no me pondrá azul ¿verdad?.- Pregunta sonriendo.

-Quizá un poco morada.-

Me tiende su brazo riendo y le clavo la aguja rápidamente. Se muerde el labio y me aprieta la mano hasta que le retiro la aguja.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunto.

-Es solo una aguja Clark, estoy perfectamente. Pero quizá no deberías dedicarte a la enfermería, sigue siendo lo que sea que eres ahora.-

-Un hombre condenadamente feliz.-

-Tengo una duda ¿debes hacer esto con cada una de las chicas con las que sales?.-

-Yo no salgo con nadie, solo contigo.-

Ella se ruboriza y tomo sus manos entre las mías. Todas aquellas noches con mujeres diferentes tratando de llenar un vacío que solo hacían más profundo ahora parecen un lejano recuerdo por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Estar con ella no tiene el regusto pecaminoso que caracterizaba a todas las otras. Ella me hace sentirme diferente, cada segundo a su lado me siento mejor.

La tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente. Se sube a mi regazo y lucho por quitarle las manos de encima, ella me mira extrañada ante mi actitud.

-Por mucho que me guste hacer el amor contigo, creo que hoy es prudente no hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta un poco molesta.

-Porque podrías romperme un brazo si el efecto inicia mientras lo hacemos. Y por mucho que me gustaría romper la cama y un par de paredes contigo, prefiero no abochornarnos frente a Liz, al menos no hoy.- murmuro la última frase junto a su oído.

Se sienta a mi lado y me mira fijamente.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, solo te estoy mirando.-

Se mantiene callada mirándome casi sin parpadear, con una sonrisa en los labios. Miro atentamente su cabello azabache, los brillantes ojos azules… Ella es tan parecida a Lois… Pero su silencio no es a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Me pone nervioso.

-Basta.- le digo rompiendo a reír. Reír, se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hice

-¿Qué?- pregunta riendo.

-Yo solo... No lo sé, me pones nervioso.-

-¿Yo?-

-Me gustas.- respondo.- Pero me preocuparía si no me pusieras nervioso.-

-Tú también me gustas mucho, pero no me pones nerviosa... Bueno, quizá solo un poquito. Pero cuando estoy contigo me siento segura, como si el mundo no pudiese hacer nada para lastimarme.-

Tomo su mano y ella me besa dulcemente.

Un cálido recuerdo me invade. El recuerdo de una vida. Porque lo que he vivido durante todos estos años no es vida. Y no puedo creer que una chica haya podido cambiar tanto en solo tres días. Los tres mejores días de mi vida hasta ahora.

Creí que estaba condenado a no ser feliz nunca más, que la tragedia nunca me dejaría en paz pero me siento diferente. Me siento como si aún pudiese vivir algo bueno, su dulce mirada no refleja el miedo habitual. Me refleja a mi mismo, a una versión funcional de mí. A un hombre capaz de amar, capaz de cuidar de alguien.

-¿Está todo bien aquí? ¿Te gusta la casa? ¿Liz te trata bien?-

-No podría hacerlo mejor, en realidad me sorprende que me deje levantarme del sofá para ir comer. Quiere malacostumbrarme.-

-No podría esperar menos. - respondo sonriendo. Es extraño sonreír por tanto tiempo.- Mi asistente te enviará un guardarropa completo mañana antes de medio día y no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa que necesites. Quiero que estés tan cómoda como sea posible y tengas todo lo que mereces.-

-Creo que quieres terminar malcriándome.- murmura en mi cuello.

-Tú lo mereces.-

Sé que debe tenerlo. Después de conocerla en el club de Selina estuve vigilando su casa, un pequeño apartamento en una deprimente zona de la ciudad. Vivía con su hermana, quien resultó ser la rubia recepcionista de excesivo escote en el club. Ella llegaba tarde, pero su hermana llegaba aún más tarde, cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar. Así que Diana estaba sola casi todo el día en aquél pequeño apartamento sin más diversión que unos viejos libros, los cuales examinaba con atención casi toda la tarde antes de ir al club para servir como mesera. Esa no era una vida digna para ella. Diana merece todos los lujos que el dinero pueda comprar, y si algo me sobra a estas alturas de la vida es dinero.

Se acurruca a mi lado el resto de la tarde y le pido que me cuente sobre su vida. Me cuenta un par de alegres historias familiares antes de sentirse mareada por el compuesto, le ofrezco una copa de vino, se la toma en un par de segundos y se queda dormida al poco rato. Respira pausadamente sobre mi pecho con el largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda. La necesito. Después de ver lo que ocurrió estos tres últimos días sé que la necesito. Llena mi vida de una armonía que creí hace mucho tiempo perdida, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado me siento feliz. Feliz como nunca antes; no quisiera sentirme diferente, tenía años con todos los aspectos de mi vida bajo control, solo me faltaba con quien compartirla y creo que al fin la encontré. Encontré a mi chica.


	7. Matando un matón

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Matando un matón.**

**(Selina's POV)**

El aire frío que entra por la ventana me despierta lentamente, mis brazos están helados y despierto con la vista borrosa. Una silueta se recorta con la luz de la luna frente a la ventana. Me incorporo lentamente y veo los amplios hombros que suben y bajan mientras el humo de cigarro sube lentamente.

-Siento haberte despertado.- dice Bruce quedamente, sosteniendo el puro en su mano mientras mira al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto observando la punta carmesí del puro, flotando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Provocándome un cáncer de pulmón, si puedo adivinar tu opinión.-

-No lo sé, siempre haz demostrado ser fuerte... Y tener mucha suerte.- respondo caminando hacia él.

Me tiende el puro mientras nos sentamos en el marco de la ventana.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto.

-No.-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Queen me está preocupando, no deja de decir que yo soy tan culpable como Clark, ese maldito santurrón lo ha tenido tan fácil... Vive presumiendo de sus "manos limpias". -

-Nadie tiene las manos limpias, no en el régimen. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

-Solo hay que darle tiempo, su propia deslealtad lo hará caer más pronto de lo que cree.- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miro fijamente. Lo conozco. Solo me está distrayendo.

-Queen nunca te ha mantenido despierto... ¿Qué es lo que pasa en realidad?- pregunto.

Suelta una larga bocanada de aire y me mira fijamente.

-¿Sabes algo de Falcone?.- pregunta con voz grave.

Me mira fijamente, lo sabe. Exhalo el humo lentamente mientras sopeso las opciones, la cruda verdad es siempre la respuesta con él. Nos conocemos. Largas veladas a luz de la luna habían sido testigo de como íbamos revelando todos y cada uno de nuestros más sórdidos secretos. Sabemos todo el uno del otro. Puedo recitar el nombre de todas las prostitutas con las que Bruce se acostó durante nuestro primer año de matrimonio. Él tiene tatuado en la memoria los nombres de todos los tipos con los que estuve cuando vivía con George quien me utilizaba para cerrar sus tratos.

Y solo queda un nombre. Un nombre conocido para Bruce. Un tipo con el que incluso había cenado en mi propia casa.

-Yo lo hice- admito.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta muy calmado, como si preguntara porque olvidé pasar a la tintorería.

-Él lo merecía.-

-Tú lo conocías... ¿Te lastimó? Hace tiempo... cuando aún no nos conocíamos.-

Sus hombros se tensan visiblemente y frunce el ceño. Él siempre evita la frase "cuando estabas con George". Bruce puede manejar muertes y traiciones sin pestañear, pero no soporta que alguien me lastime. Todos los tipos a los que George me prestó aparecieron muertos hace varios años en accidentes sin importancia, sin circunstancias extrañas. Sin tener un vínculo aparente entre sí. Sin llamar la atención.

Pero yo lo sabía; yo le había dicho todos esos nombres a Bruce.

No puedo negar la alegría que sentí cuando supe que estaban muertos. Saber que no se habían salido con la suya. Y matar a Falcone fue la cereza en el pastel. Tenía que hacerlo yo. La bala entre sus ojos resonaba como una feliz melodía en mi cabeza. Falcone había tenido lo que merecía, incluso lo dejé irse muy fácil… si lo hubiese hecho con mis propias manos... Oh, como habría quedado...

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, de nada sirve recordarlo.- digo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No era necesario, y sigue sin serlo.-

-Era necesario, nunca habría hecho negocios con él de haberlo sabido... ¡Debiste decirlo al segundo de reconocerlo!, tú y yo acordamos ser un equipo, sin secretos.-

-No te mentí. Pero no quiero que inicies una venganza sin sentido, no necesitamos más problemas.

-Tiene perfecto sentido, ¡eres mi esposa! Es mi deber mantenerte a salvo.-

Se pone de pie y camina de un lado a otro. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y las manos le tiemblan.

-No quiero más muertes sobre tus hombros. No por mí. No por algo que no vale la pena.- musito.

Bruce me mira furioso y mi lámpara favorita acaba en suelo.

-¡Tú lo vales! ¡Él te utilizó! Te prestaba... Te regalaba como una... Una...- sus gritos incoherentes resuenan por toda la habitación.

-Como la prostituta que era, Bruce.- respondo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Ahora eres mi esposa, y ellos no se pueden ir así, no se van a ir así...- tiro de él hacia mí, no puede irse así de alterado

-Por eso no quería decírtelo, ¡no quiero más muertes sobre tus hombros! Yo no me negué cuando George lo pidió...-

-¡Tenías 15 años, maldita sea! Él se aprovechó de ti.-

Da una patada y la pequeña mesa de café vuela por los aires, se rompe contra el piso y una de las patas cae al lado de mis pies.

Me pongo de pie temblando por el frío y la ira. Aparentemente jamás podré olvidar a George y todas las penas que pasé con él, cuando creo que lo he dejado atrás, regresa como una maldición. Los recuerdos pesan, como llevara piedras de un lado a otro. Se arrastran como ruidosas cadenas a donde quiera que voy. No me dejan en paz, siempre vuelven... Y los bastardos de sus socios también.

-Yo no me negué. Esos tipos están muertos ahora, no valen la pena... Estoy harta de tener que seguir cargando con mi pasado, quiero dejarlo ir, pero para que eso suceda, ambos debemos hacerlo. No quiero más recuerdos dolorosos. Tenemos mucho en juego ahora, no podemos seguir viviendo en el pasado. Quiero que lo dejes ir, que intentes olvidarlo.-

Me mira con expresión atormentada mientras acuna mi cara con su mano. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, parece completamente dolorido, sus pupilas están dilatadas y húmedas.

-Lo intentaré.- dice en voz queda.

-Gracias- respondo apagando la llama del puro en un cenicero que sobrevivió al ataque de Bruce.

Comienza a respirar de manera más lenta y se sienta en el marco de la ventana. Me siento junto a él y me rodea los hombros con un brazo.

-Ha pasado más de medio año sin que tengamos noticias de Diana.- digo aclarándome la garganta.

-Él está muy feliz. Parece tener 15 años menos. Creo que yo también debería conseguir una chica 15 años menor.- dice sonriendo.

-Ja, ja. Qué divertido. Aunque no tendrías que buscar demasiado, muchas chicas de la ciudad aún andan detrás de tí.-

-Y a todos los hombres les gustaría estar encima de tí.-

Me toma de la mano y nuestros anillos de matrimonio refulgen con la pálida luz de la luna. Subo mis piernas sobre su regazo y las acaricia suavemente.

-Deberíamos acercarnos más a ellos dos, no me gusta tener que enterarme por terceros.- respondo.

-No debemos apresurarnos, presiento que Clark está a punto de hablar conmigo sobre ella, ocurrirá muy pronto.-

-Eres muy buen actor.-

-Y tú una esposa perfecta…- dice besando mi cuello, sus manos rodean mi cintura y lanzo mis brazos a su cuello.- Una mujer perfecta.-

Me levanta en vilo y me pone en la cama.

-Tenemos que dormir- dice besándome en la frente.

-Creí que nunca llegaría el día en que me llevarías a la cama solo para eso.- digo sonriendo.

-Creo que estamos haciéndonos mayores.-

Ríe guturalmente y nos cubrimos con la sábana. Pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y su mano se desliza sobre mi espalda.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunta con genuina curiosidad rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Uno de los hijos de Cobblepot, aparentemente tuvo un lío de faldas con Falcone y otros negocios pendientes. Se quedaron solos en una de las salas del club y hubo un balazo.-

-Siempre es un lío de faldas- murmura sobre mi oído.

-Las mujeres somos todo un problema.-

-Me alegra escuchar que no te ensuciaste las manos.-

-Ese no es nuestro estilo.-

Besa mi coronilla y sus dedos vagan por mis hombros.

-Tu estilo es ser descaradamente lista, es una de las cosas por las que te amo.-

-Yo también te amo, mi esposo sobreprotector.-


	8. Domingo

CAPÍTULO 8

Domingo.

(Clark's POV)

Miro por la ventana, exhausto.

No se escucha una sola voz en el edificio, solo los suspiros de aburrimiento de mi asistente al otro lado de mi oficina. Es domingo y estoy metido en la oficina a medio día como siempre lo he hecho. Pero creo que estoy harto... Al fin.

Cada día durante los últimos 15 años he venido a encerrarme a revisar los informes de seguridad de poblaciones a las que nadie les importa un demonio, lugares donde ni siquiera hay préstamos vencidos en la biblioteca. Bruce me advirtió que algún día me aburriría de ello y parece que al fin tiene razón. No puedo evitar que mi mente divague y solo pienso en Diana; en su cálido cuerpo a mi lado, su cabello negro rozando mi pecho en la fría mañana, su respiración en mi costado cuando desperté tarde y la dejé sin siquiera darle un beso por la mañana.

Es estúpido. No hay razón en estar aquí desperdiciando mi tiempo cuando podría estar con ella. Hemos pasado juntos poco más de seis meses pero siento que ha cambiado tanto mi vida que bien podrían haber sido años. Vivo cada segundo ansioso de que llegue la tarde y pueda correr a casa para verla unas pocas horas... Pero hoy podría estar con ella todo el día ¿y por qué no? También el próximo domingo... Y quizá también el sábado.

Me pongo de pie animado ante la idea, tomo mi chaqueta del respaldo y salgo del despacho.

-Señor Kent.- dice mi asistente, poniéndose de pie al verme.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada, terminé todos mis asuntos. Tómate el resto del día.- respondo.

Su cara parece iluminarse ante mi orden. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Recuerde que la cena con los Wayne es mañana por la noche, señor. Tenga un buen día.-

-Igual tú... ¿Sabes qué? No vendremos a esta oficina otro domingo más así que comienza a hacer planes.-

No espero su respuesta y subo al elevador. Conduzco a casa en unas calles prácticamente desiertas y llego en pocos minutos. Bajo de mi auto ansioso y abro la puerta de la casa. Diana no se ve por ninguna parte pero hay ruido en el piso superior. Entro a nuestra habitación y veo un equipo de música tocando una larga lista de canciones que desconozco, del tipo de música con tipos cantando en voz ronca y que aunque escuches a dos pasos de distancia, parece que la escuchas desde el otro lado de la casa. No sabía que Diana escuchaba música

Abro la puerta del baño sin hacer ningún ruido y la veo a través del cristal empañado de la ducha. Se lava el cabello lentamente con los ojos cerrados mientras canta en voz baja, cuando termina, sale de la ducha solo con una toalla en el cabello. No me ve, mirando desde la puerta entrecerrada y con los espejos empañados. Toma la ropa que puso sobre el lavado y se viste rápidamente con unos simples jeans y una camiseta. Se quita la toalla del cabello, que le cae a los lados lacio y mojado. Desempaña el espejo frente a ella y suelta un grito.

-¡Clark!- grita.

Se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendida.

-¿Sorpresa?.- murmuro apenado.

-¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan temprano? Y espera un segundo... ¿Me estabas espiando?.-

-Salí temprano del trabajo porque me di cuenta de lo tonto que es trabajar en domingo.-

-¿No nos volveremos pobres por eso?- pregunta burlona.

-Creo que nos las arreglaremos para sobrevivir.-

Se acerca a mi con sus enormes ojos azules examinándome alegremente, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y me besa.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto.- ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?.-

-Estaba matando un poco tiempo para bajar a desayunar, el jardinero llegará a medio día a ayudarme con esas cosas llenas de espinas que jura alguna vez fueron arbustos.-

-¿Tenemos un jardinero?-

-Liz me dijo que podía llamar a uno. La semana pasada ella me ayudó a plantar las rosas de la entrada.-

Exprimo mi cerebro tratando de recordar las flores pero no tengo éxito. En los últimos días tampoco he tenido éxito recordando otras cosas, parece que solo hay espacio para ella en mi cabeza.

-Vamos.- dice jalándome del brazo.- Tenemos que bajar a desayunar. Haré panqueques.- ofrece con voz alegre.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Ey, no me subestimes. Aprendí un par de cosas en los últimos meses.-

Bajo las escaleras siguiéndola, se pone de pie frente a la estufa como una verdadera ama de casa y saca de la nevera media docena de ingredientes. Me siento en el desayunador para observarla atentamente. Me sonríe y me mira coquetamente mientras mezcla y da la vuelta a los panqueques. Mi corazón corre desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Ella es tan natural, tan dulce aún sin decir nada. Pone una perfecta torre dorada de panqueques frente a mí y dos platos. No sabía que ella podía hacer eso. En realidad hay muchas cosas que no conozco de ella. Y ella parece conocerme tan bien...

Como en silencio mirándola fijamente. Lois odiaba eso, siempre me preguntaba que rayos me pasaba y que dejara de mirarla como si fuese un circo, Diana solo me devuelve la mirada con sus enormes ojos azules y guarda silencio.

-¿Te gustaron?- pregunta cuando termino con la media docena que puse en mi plato.

-Me encantaron.- respondo.

Me pongo de pie y la tomo por la cintura, beso sus labios dulces por la miel. Sus manos descansan firmemente sobre mis hombros. La pongo sobre la barra con intención de algo más pero me detiene tomándome de la barbilla.

-Me encantaría.- dice. - Pero el jardinero acaba de tocar el timbre. Guarda tus fuerzas para la tarde. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.-

Se baja de un salto y sale al jardín. Subo a nuestra habitación y me quito la incómoda ropa que llevo al trabajo. Escucho su voz resonando hasta la ventana y salgo al balcón para mirarla. Me siento en la barandilla tratando de recordar si alguna vez había hecho esto. He vivido alrededor de cinco años en esta casa y jamás he ido más allá de la sala, el baño y mi habitación.

Va de un lado a otro dando instrucciones de donde quiere poner más flores con su cabello negro reluciendo bajo el sol. Y quizá es solo que estoy enamorado pero desde el momento en que la conocí me siento como si fuese una nueva persona. Al verla siendo tan buena, tan perfecta, no deseo otra cosa que estar a su altura. Solo quiero ser capaz de merecerla... porque la veo y no le encuentro ningún defecto, estoy con ella y no deseo nada más. Nada.

Durante muchos años sufrí por Lois, idealizando su recuerdo. Pero ahora, cada vez que la recuerdo le encuentro más fallas. Desde el día en que me di cuenta de lo que me hizo, mis recuerdos sobre ella tienen un gusto amargo. Ya no hay añoranza, ahora hay ira. Enojo por su abandono. Y Diana es... Es tan comprensiva, se alegra por mí ante cualquier cosa, no me pide explicaciones sobre nada... Es un alma joven. Una chica que me acepta con todos mis defectos. No es alguien a quien llegué intentando parecer perfecto, es alguien a quien le mostré mi lado malo desde el inicio pero que me está ayudando a encontrar el lado bueno.

-¡Clark!- grita Diana desde abajo.- ¿Qué tal si bajas un rato?-

Me balanceo en la barandilla y salto hacia el jardín. Diana grita y me da una palmada en el brazo cuando llego a ella.

-Me vas a provocar un infarto- se queja.

-Estoy bien.-

-No digo lo mismo de nuestro invitado.- dice al mirar la pálida cara del jardinero.

-Mi culpa.- admito.

Me toma del brazo y me jala bajo la sombra de un árbol cuyas hojas se mecen con el perezoso viento. Se sienta y hago lo mismo. Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me toma de la mano.

-Me gusta que estés en casa.- dice.

-Y yo amo estar contigo, pero sabes que mi trabajo...-

-Lo sé. Y me encanta el tiempo que puedo robarte, señor "muy ocupado".-

-Jamás estaré demasiado ocupado para ti.- beso su coronilla, ella me toma del cuello de la camisa y me besa lentamente.

Pasamos un par de horas descansando hasta que el jardín queda listo. Apenas se van, corremos a nuestra habitación riéndonos de nuestra propia impaciencia. Amo a esta chica, la amo más de lo que pensé.


	9. Familia

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**FAMILIA.**

**(Diana's POV)**

Cada tarde Clark viene para cenar conmigo, charlamos hasta tarde y es imposible que no acabemos en la cama, como una adicción contra la que no podíamos luchar.Y me habría gustado, o al menos sería decoroso decir que Clark era el que insistía en tener sexo cada noche pero no era así. No podía alejarme de sus fuertes brazos, sus carnosos labios y sus ojos azules mirándome cada mañana. He recorrido su cuerpo decenas de veces y besado sus labios un número similar de ocasiones. No mentiría si digo que incluso sueño con él, con sus manos recorriéndome lentamente como lo hace cada noche.

Los días se vuelven semanas y Clark continua como un amante dedicado y delicado tras descubrir que jamás había estado con nadie más. Me trae toda clase de regalos cada día, me mira como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que le hubiese ocurrido, como un trofeo que no cree merecer. Y en la cama es igual, alguna veces se esfuerza tanto por complacerme que tengo que pedirle que se detenga. Quizá quiere compensarme por lo que ocurrió con su esposa, pero ¿es posible que no se haya perdonado después de tanto tiempo? No puedo engañarme, sé la respuesta a eso. No lo ha hecho. Algunas veces despierta de madrugada respirando agitadamente y no se calma hasta que me siente a su lado.

Una tarde lluviosa, Clark entra empujando la puerta con fuerza, me levanta del sillón y su expresión es digna de un poseso, tiembla de ira de arriba a abajo y yo no emito palabra alguna como si su presencia me paralizara. Me toma de las caderas y me pone de espaldas a la pared mientras hace harapos mi blusa y sube mi falda hasta la cintura.

Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros, sus ojos son dos trozos de vidrio, fijos, una ebullición de emociones encontradas y siento su miembro dentro de mí en ese mismo instante. Jadeo, entre la molestia y el placer, sus caderas se mueven frenéticamente provocando que mis pechos salten dentro del sujetador, me embiste con furia y no se refrena en lo absoluto. Esto es diferente, casi como la primera vez. Soy casi igual de fuerte que él pero siempre lo olvida y me toca como si pudiese romperme, pero no hoy. Su respiración resuena en mis oídos como la de un animal salvaje y sus manos parecen grilletes inamovibles sujetándome con fuerza.

Me lanza a la cama y me toma por la espalda, mis codos y rodillas me sostienen con él aprisionando mis caderas con la firmeza de una roca, su miembro se desliza dentro de mi y jadeo de placer, mis músculos se tensan y colapso en la cama pero él continúa frenéticamente provocándome una serie de exhaustivos y dolorosamente placenteros orgasmos. No me mira ni habla.

Me pone a horcajadas sobre él, con mis muslos presionando sus caderas, toma mi trasero con ambas manos y me penetra, me obliga a moverme repetitivamente de arriba a abajo y él lo hace a su vez, introduciéndose aún mas profundamente dentro de mí. Tengo un violento orgasmo y caigo sobre su pecho gimiendo, intento cerrar las piernas pero él mantiene mis muslos separados.

-Clark, ya he tenido suficiente, es tu turno…- murmuro suavemente.

-No esta noche. Yo decidiré cuando lo sea.- dice sin ofrecer lugar a réplicas.

Me pone de espaldas a la cama y sube sobre mi, tomando mis pezones con sus dientes y dedos. Me hace gemir durante al menos una hora, dejándome los pechos enrojecidos, con probables moretones y los pezones completamente erectos. Deja que su erección se deslice dentro de mí y con poderosas embestidas llega al clímax en un sonoro gruñido. Su pecho sube y baja violentamente cuando se deja caer a mi lado.

Dejo escapar un gran suspiro, miro mi cuerpo semidesnudo con la falda aún mal puesta y el sujetador completamente rasgado, me quito lo sobrante de mi antiguo conjunto y miro a Clark fijamente. Siento mis manos temblar y un vacío en el pecho. Lo más fácil sería ponerme a llorar, me siento ¿triste?.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

Su frente se surca de arrugas intentando dar sentido a mi pregunta, me mira al fin y sus ojos lucen casi líquidos, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, casi puedo palpar su indecisión y el dolor… mucho dolor. No responde. Algo terrible sucedió.

-Por favor, quiero saber, quiero ayudarte.- digo.

Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y frunce el ceño.

-Diana... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo que acabo de hacer no tiene justificación...-

-Clark. Basta. Lo que acaba de pasar no es el problema ¿que pasó?-

-Es… complicado, no quiero asustarte.- responde. Casi parece su voz habitual.

-Vamos, no me hagas a un lado.- insisto.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí. Su mandíbula se tensa y sus labios son solo una fina línea.

-Maté un amigo- respondo.

Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y él cubre mi mano con la suya mientras cierra los ojos. Debería sentir algo ante tal revelación pero mi preocupada expresión concuerda con mi interior. Me preocupa Clark, no lo que hizo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- murmuro suavemente.

-Intentó lastimar a mi familia, y no quiero perderla….- abre los ojos y los pone a mi altura, su mano de desliza por mi cadera suavemente.-

-¿A quién?.-

-A Bruce, mi mejor amigo. Él ha sido el único que se ha quedado a mi lado, como un hermano... Oliver intentó lastimarnos, estaba haciendo un levantamiento en nuestra contra y yo no lo vi venir. ¡Fui tan estúpido!. Nos puse en riesgo a todos, Bruce, su esposa y tú… Ustedes son mi familia, es mi deber mantenerlos a salvo. No puedo perder a mi familia de nuevo… Es por eso que debo hacer lo necesario. Por eso tengo que hacer estas cosas, por favor, tienes que entender...- dice aferrándose a mi mano.

Pongo mi mano sobre las suyas y lo miro fijamente. Tiene miedo de que yo le tema. Dejo que mis labios rocen los suyos, acaricio sus rizos azabache y su pecho de acero, sus ojos se cierran lentamente…

-Lo hago, Clark, por favor... No voy a irme por una cosa así. Te prometí que lo intentaríamos y eso incluye esto. No me iré a la primera dificultad. Te amo, Clark.-

-Lo sé, solo tengo miedo... Te amo tanto.-

-Nada va a sucederme- digo.- Confío en ti… y me gusta estar a tu lado.-

Lentamente recorro su pecho con mis labios, mis manos se colocan en sus enormes brazos y las suyas sobre mis caderas. Me mira fijamente, con sus ojos refulgiendo ante mis palabras.

-Te amo Clark, te amo... Y cada día que conozco más de ti te amo más. Tu vida ha sido dura por mucho tiempo pero te las has arreglado para sobrevivir. Has sido un hombre maravilloso conmigo e incluso aunque no quieras contarme todo, te apoyo. Sé que en un futuro me dirás todo aquello que aún ignoro, cuando estés listo... Y por ahora, solo quiero estar aquí para ti y que seamos felices.-

-Tú eres lo que da sentido a mi vida...- dice con voz entrecortada- Te amo tanto que a veces duele. Y me pongo paranoico, o al menos eso me decía pero ahora que vi el peligro de cerca perdí el control. El solo imaginarme lo que podrían hacerte no me deja respirar. Le he contado a Bruce sobre ti... Para que te proteja, si las cosas se ponen mal.-

Me mira con ceño adusto, muy preocupado.

-No va a ocurrirme nada, soy fuerte... Te tengo a ti, y no permitiré que nos separemos. Pero si eso te da un poco más tranquilidad, hiciste lo correcto. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.-

-Lo sé, y estoy haciendo lo posible porque cada vez nos separemos menos. Mañana hay una cena en casa de los Cobbelpot, quiero que vengas conmigo.-

-Eso será maravilloso- respondo, lo beso en la mejilla y él sonríe.

Rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos, mi barbilla se apoya en su hombro, él suspira suavemente, acuno su cara en mis manos y me doy cuenta que de verdad siento su dolor, que me importan sus sentimientos tanto como los míos, él no es malvado, pese a lo haga, es solo un niño asustado que necesita de mi. Un pobre chico al que la vida trató mal.

-Duerme, mañana será un día mejor.- susurro.

Lo observo quedarse dormido. El dictador del mundo, ¿cuántas muertes no carga sobre sus hombros? ¿Lo amo lo suficiente para ignorar todo?

No sé si puedo soportar toda la verdad, pero tampoco sé si eso puede cambiar lo que siento por él. Lo amo, lo amo tanto que me duele cada segundo que pasamos separados. Está irremediablemente metido en mi corazón, él es mi familia ahora.


	10. Secretos y juegos peligrosos

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**SECRETOS Y JUEGOS PELIGROSOS.**

**(Selina's POV )**

Me miro en el espejo fijamente, con la noche congelante y lista para cumplir otro plan.¿Qué tanto ha costado llegar a donde estamos ahora? Quizá demasiado; mucho tiempo, mucho esfuerzo, y ni hablar de los sacrificios…

Pero es demasiado tarde para darnos por vencidos y seguiremos arriesgando más hasta lograr lo que necesitamos.

Siempre fui ambiciosa, pero nunca creí llegar este lugar. No imaginé llegar a estar tan cerca del poder y el dinero. Ni que viviría para contarlo.

Toda la vida me ha gustado hacer planes, anticipar movimientos, saber que hará la gente a mi alrededor… y como podría servirme. Es un hábito. Un hábito de las calles; estar alerta, saber que hacer, tener las cosas a la vista.

Pero hay algo que no está a mi vista. Que no puede estarlo, ni en la mía ni en la de Bruce.

-¿Has sabido de ella?- pregunto cuando Bruce sale del vestidor.

-Alfred dice que está bien. Corre por todos lados y ama sus clases de pintura.-

Siento el mismo vacío que recurre cada vez que pregunto por ella. Por eso no me permito pensar en ello…

Pero su cumpleaños está tan cerca.

Bruce toma mi mano y me rodea con un brazo. Después de todos estos años juntos nos conocemos bien y sabemos sufrimos por lo mismo; por aquello que está lejos. Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos a través del espejo. Él también lo siente. Lo veo cada vez que sus ojos siguen obsesivamente a los niños que vemos por la calle.

-A mí también me gustaría estar con ella, pero es...- comienza.

-Por su seguridad.- completo.- Lo sé. Es lo mejor para ella.-

Nunca me gusta tener esta conversación. Pero la necesito. Bruce acaricia mi cabello y una lágrima silenciosa se desliza por mi mejilla.

La extraño. Extraño a nuestra hija.

Desde que la sentí viva en mi interior supe que tendríamos que sufrir por ella. Y ella tendría que sufrir por nuestra culpa.

Descubrí que estaba embarazada un par de años después de que Bruce y yo nos casamos. Si bien la inyección anual a la que nos sometía Clark para darnos poderes metahumanos anulaba permitía mi ciclo menstrual, no anulaba las posibilidades de un embarazo. Cosa que nadie consideró importante, o que no pudieron comprobar, durante el desarrollo del compuesto. Y tuvimos la suerte de ser quienes lo descubrieran.

Cualquiera pareja estaría feliz de saber que tendrían un hijo. Yo tuve un breve momento de felicidad absoluta, de ilusión… Pero me di cuenta rápidamente que no iba a ser fácil. Cuando se lo dije a Bruce sonrío. Y entonces comenzó la preocupación.

Era peligroso para ella y para nosotros. Bruce y yo nos haríamos de demasiados enemigos una vez cumplido nuestro plan para plantearnos proteger a alguien más en caso de que fallara. Cualquier hijo nuestro viviría en peligro constante, sobre todo cuando llegara la hora de traicionar a Clark, él había matado a su propio padre; sería capaz de todo cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad. Había demasiadas posibilidades de fallar para intentar proteger un bebé. Si Clark se lo proponía podría encontrarlo hasta en el último rincón del planeta.

Pensamos en darnos por vencidos y quedarnos dentro del régimen con tal de garantizar su seguridad pero no podríamos traer a nuestro hijo a un mundo así. ¿Condenarlo a un mundo sin cambio? Habríamos preferido morir en lugar de hacer eso.

Incluso pensé que la única solución sería que Bruce y yo decidiéramos no tenerlo. Pero yo no podría soportar otro aborto en mi conciencia.

Cuando aún vivía con George, quedé embarazada, pero estaba segura de que ese niño solo sufriría. Y no quería tener un hijo de él. La simple idea de tener algo de él creciendo dentro de mí era repulsiva. Además, mi propio bienestar económico peligraba, no podía imaginar que haría George si su amante más duradera quedara embarazada, sería un duro golpe para su entretenimiento. Probablemente se enfadaría y me echaría. O me mataría. Mis planes en aquél entonces no iban más allá de sobrevivir el día y di la vida de mi futuro hijo con tal de no arriesgar la mía.

Pero con Bruce era diferente. Locamente enamorada de él, amaba la idea de tener un hijo suyo aunque no pudiese ser posible. Acordamos que yo me iría de Gotham en el segundo trimestre. Fingimos que Alfred estaba enfermo y estuve oculta casi un año supuestamente cuidando de él. Meses escondidos en lugares remotos y poco concurridos con tal de despistar a todos.

Nunca olvidaré la cara de Bruce la primera vez que la vio. Ambos nos enamoramos por completo de ella, de nuestra pequeña Helena. Y cuando la vimos hicimos un plan, un plan del que dependería su vida. Uno en el que no debíamos fallar.

La dejamos bajo la tutela de Alfred, él era el único hombre en que podríamos confiar, casi como un padre para nosotros. Teníamos que esconderla, ponerla lejos de nosotros, que no hubiese la más remota posibilidad de que la ligaran a nosotros. Fingimos la muerte de Alfred y él se instaló con Helena lo más lejos que se le ocurrió. Nos manda informes cada dos o tres meses sobre su estado y son irrastreables, no se mencionan nombres, lugares ni parentescos, simples y automatizados reportes. Nada de fotografías, nada de cartas, nada de visitas. Incluso pronunciar su nombre en mi cabeza suena extraño, suena peligroso.

Ella vive en algún lugar de Europa. Bruce no quiere decirme exactamente donde y yo tampoco lo quiero saber. Mis recuerdos sobre ella son pocos, pero están perfectamente grabados en mí; su cabello negro rizado, su pequeña nariz y los labios rosados. Debe tener tres años ahora. Tres años en los cuales nuestros planes no parecían destinados a funcionar… hasta hoy.

Me levanto del sillón y me arreglo el vestido. Basta de sentimentalismos.

-Es hora de irnos, Bruce.- digo mientras me doy una última mirada en el espejo.

-Tiempo del show.- responde ayudándome a ponerme el abrigo.

-¿Veremos a la adorable Diana hoy?-

-La ama de llaves de Clark afirma que sí. Debemos fingir el grado exacto de sorpresa. Y luego hacer nuestra parte.-

Subimos a la limusina. Bruce me mira atentamente durante el trayecto, probablemente preocupado por nuestra conversación sobre Helena.

-Estoy bien.- digo algo molesta.

-Lo sé, tú siempre lo estas.- responde sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre mi pierna.- Algunas veces no puedo creer que tenga a alguien como tú a mi lado, una chica tan dura.-

-Somos un buen equipo- respondo sonriendo.

-El mejor.-

Me ayuda a bajar cuando llegamos a la mansión. Entramos tomados del brazo y saludamos a nuestros conocidos. Bruce desaparece rápidamente para conseguir un par de copas y yo miro a mi alrededor. Tanto lujo… tanta podredumbre en Gotham.

Una figura enorme llama mi atención desde la puerta de entrada. Seguramente es Clark… y efectivamente, con Diana colgada del brazo. Bruce aparece a mi lado y me sonríe mientras me entrega la copa. Clark camina directamente hacia nosotros; los primeros en ser saludados son los más importantes. Somos la mano derecha… y Diana está firmemente aferrada por la izquierda. Clark no la suelta ni por un segundo, lo que me hace preguntarme si ella le tiene miedo... O es él quién tiene miedo de que ella se vaya.

Clark le da un abrazo a Bruce y luego a mí.

-¿Llevan ya un rato con los lobos?- pregunta alegremente.

-Apenas llegamos- responde Bruce.- Ella debe ser la hermosa Diana.-

-Si que lo es. En vivo y en directo. Y estos son mis famosos mejores amigos, Bruce y su radiante esposa Selina.-

Clark la suelta al fin, Diana le estrecha la mano a Bruce y me da un beso en la mejilla. Yo no la dejo ir y le doy un abrazo. Cuando la suelto, automáticamente Clark le pasa un brazo por la cintura y la acerca hacia sí de nuevo.

-Clark nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.- digo.

Ella me sonríe y Clark la besa en la coronilla.

-Debemos ir a saludar al anfitrión.- dice Clark.- Regresamos en un momento, y espero ver un par de esas para nosotros cuando regresemos.- dice señalando nuestras bebidas.

Camina hacia el otro extremo del salón.

-Debería ponerle una correa.- murmura Bruce en mi oído.

Le obsequio una mirada reprobatoria y él sonríe mientras toma otro par de bebidas de la bandeja de un camarero distraído. Clark regresa y comienza a hablar con Bruce de algunas futuras y nunca existentes vacaciones que algún día quiere hacer a Brasil.

Varios otros colaboradores de Clark llegan a saludarnos con sus acompañantes casi adolescentes. Es una simple cena, no un evento oficial con la prensa en nuestros talones donde traen a sus esposas cinco años menores que ellos, sus novias de toda la vida, las elegantes señoras de la casa que se encargan de los hijos y la casa. Hoy trajeron a sus amantes, unas furcias con el cabello rubio alaciado y tacones con los que apenas pueden caminar. Al menos no se quedan por mucho tiempo y no debo soportar la obligada separación del círculo de hombres y mujeres. Bruce me salva cada vez que puede pero hay ocasiones en que no tengo otra opción más que discutir sobre vestidos, zapatos altos y cirujanos plásticos. En esta sociedad no somos más que accesorios, caros accesorios para los hombres.

Logro separar a Diana de Clark con la excusa de ir al tocador. Diana me mira atentamente en todo momento, no criticándome como todas las otras mujeres de la sala, me mira con genuina curiosidad. Como un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Ella es solo una niña encantadora de 22 años, no puedo evitar pensar que es una lástima que se haya cruzado en nuestro camino.

-Creo que al fin sé porqué desapareciste esa noche.- murmuro vagamente.

-Lo siento si la preocupé.- responde nerviosa.

-Oh, Dios, no me hables de usted ¿acaso tengo 60 años?.-

Su cara se ruboriza apenada. La tomo de la mano y le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Me alegra mucho que estés con Clark. Es un gran hombre.-

-Lo sé, me como si flotara entre nubes la mayoría del tiempo.-

-Clark está muy feliz, de hecho cuando lo vimos con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja meses atrás Bruce y yo no tuvimos más misión que interrogarlo hasta saber la verdad ¿Eras tú todo este tiempo?.-

-Si… hemos estado juntos un largo rato. Clark puede ser algo… sobreprotector. Quizá esa es la razón por la que guardaba el secreto.-

-Bueno… supongo que es comprensible. Eres una chica tan bonita que cualquier hombre evitaría a toda costa lucirte por todas partes, al menos hasta ponerte un anillo en el dedo y asegurarse de que no escaparás.-

-Quizá-

-Recuerdo cuando Bruce y yo nos casamos, íbamos a todas partes juntos; fiestas, cenas, reuniones... Incluso hasta sus negocios. -

interpreto perfectamente la mirada de una romántica chica perdida en sus recuerdos del enamoramiento. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Bruce y yo apenas cruzamos palabra en nuestro primer año de matrimonio, cuando apenas trataba de decidir si podía confiar en él.

-¿Negocios?- murmura Diana.

-Si, él necesita de mi apoyo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, debo involucrarme. No me gusta quedarme en casa, como una diversión.-

Diana toma una expresión dudosa, ahora ve lo que se negaba a reconocer. Que Clark no la ama lo suficiente para darle su lugar. Y nosotros sabemos que él solo tiene miedo, pero lo utilizaremos en su contra.

-Realmente espero que vengan a cenar a mi casa el próximo jueves, para conocernos mejor.- digo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella sonríe dudando.

-Le preguntaré a Clark.- responde.

-Se hará.- digo con un tono que no admite réplicas.

La tomo del brazo y salimos de vuelta a la fiesta. Bruce y Clark se presdigitan frente a nosotros, Clark toma a Diana de la cintura y le da un apasionado beso.

-Ey, esperen a conseguir una habitación.- interrumpe Bruce.

-No les des ideas raras.- respondo.- Tienen que quedarse a la fiesta con nosotros, además Diana tiene que decirme a que hora llegarán a casa el jueves para cenar y mañana pasaré por ella temprano para que vayamos de compras, así que no hagas que se desvele.-

Clark la suelta y nos sonríe.

-Me alegra mucho que Diana y tú se aprecien.-

-¿Apreciarla?- tomo a Diana de la mano y la aprieto.- Adoro a esta chica. Somos familia Clark, y ella es como mi hermana ahora, igual que Bruce y tú lo son.-

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso.-

Tras unos diez minutos los perdemos de vista, probablemente haciendo caso al mal consejo de Bruce.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- me pregunta mientras se escabulle detrás de mi en un cuarto vacío.

-Ni siquiera un hola- respondo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, querida. Estoy ansioso... ¿Te di tiempo suficiente? Clark estaba bastante inquieto y desesperado por ir con ella lo más pronto posible.-

-Hablé con ella. Traté de mantenerlo al mínimo pero creo que hice una gran impresión, ella busca desesperadamente en quien confiar, en alguien que le dé un consejo. No puedo imaginar como sería estar encerrada todo el día. Solo lo conoce a él.-

-Entonces estará desesperada por tener una amiga.- dice tomándome de la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Y lo seré. Seré la mejor amiga jamás vista.-

-Al fin siento que todo funcionará.-

Besa mi hombro y sonríe. Nunca creímos que esto sería fácil pero parece que todos estos años al fin tendrán un resultado. Y parece que nos será favorable.


	11. Gente

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Gente.**

**(Diana's POV)**

La bocina resuena en todo el camino de la entrada. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, abro la puerta y subo al auto de Selina de un salto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde aquella cena en que comenzamos a tratarnos como amigas y aquí estoy, lleno a todas partes con ella, siguiendo su ajetreada vida matutina.

-Ponte el cinturón rápido o llegaremos tarde.- dice Selina.

-¿Para el centro comercial?- pregunto riendo.

-Hey... Tenemos que empezar temprano para llegar temprano... Además, debemos ir a recoger el regalo de Bruce.

Selina conduce como una demente, zigzagueando entre los coches a toda velocidad. El convertible negro reluciente atraviesa media ciudad en poco menos de 20 minutos. Selina se ha negado a tener un chofer y prefiere manejar ella misma. Se baja del auto con una elegante bolsa negra colgando del brazo, a juego con su vestido y gigantes tacones.

Entramos a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Al verla llegar el valet corre a recibir el convertible, el jefe de meseros se materializa a su lado y todos los clientes voltean a vernos.

-Señora Wayne, señorita... Las esperan en la terraza si gustan seguirme por favor.- dice algo nervioso.

Caminamos hacia la enorme terraza y una docena de mujeres nos saludan emocionadas. Todas visten ropa elegante y zapatos más caros que una renta promedio. La miran con reverencia, Selina es lo que todas ellas aspiran a ser; elegante, millonaria, una esposa perfecta, y sobre todo, la única cuyo esposo no tiene una amante. O al menos eso es lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas en la cena de unas semanas atrás. Y ellas estaban celosas... de mi. No alcanzan a comprender como me convertí en "la mascota" de Clark y después en la protegida de Selina. De cualquier manera intentan lidiar conmigo lo mejor que pueden.

Más de la mitad de ellas ahora lucen cabelleras oscuras, a juego con Selina y conmigo. Jamás me había sentido tan halagada... Y observada. Los caballeros de otras mesas nos examinan minuciosamente, sobretodo por el volumen de la charla que sostienen. Trato de participar o al menos poner atención pero solo hablan de gente que no conozco y cuyos nombre suenan ligeramente familiares gracias a la televisión.

Pero no interesa en lo absoluto. Estoy más preocupada por lo que pasa.

Quizá preocupada no es la palabra correcta

Estoy emocionada, feliz. Soy absolutamente feliz. Soy más feliz de lo que alguna vez creí posible.

Y todo es por aquella noche con Clark. Habían pasado al menos tres meses desde aquella noche en que Clark llegó desmoronándose. E incluso pese a los fatales resultados había sido un gran cambio.

Él solía ocultarme todo, protegerme como una niña pequeña. Incluso me escondía del mundo en su enorme mansión. Cuando hacíamos el amor él lo hacia con miedo, se contenía. Se concentraba solo en mi a costa de si mismo, intentaba compensarme complaciéndome hasta que no podía más y en más de una ocasión que pedirle que parara.

Pero desde aquella noche, desde aquella noche que había perdido el control no parecía querer volver atrás. En realidad le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Le dije que me gusta esto. Y que no quiero seguir siendo esa chica que gemía bajo su cuerpo, quiero hacerle lo mismo a él. Demostrarle que soy una mujer adulta, que puedo hacerlo. Que no necesito que me compense por cualquier dilema que su cabeza aún se niega a resolver.

De pronto siento un golpe debajo de la mesa.

-¿Verdad, Diana?- pregunta Selina sonriendo amablemente mientras todas las otros mujeres de la mesa me miran expectantes.

-Por supuesto.- respondo. Esbozo una sonrisa y Selina asiente, aprobando mi improvisada respuesta.

Se pone de pie y la imito. El mesero me ofrece mi bolso, lo tomo y sigo a Selina en la ronda de despedidas. Tras un par de minutos terminamos y podemos dar por terminado nuestro desayuno.

Camino un par de pasos detrás de ella hasta que se detiene de pronto, se pone las manos en las caderas y me mira.

-Estás distraída.- dice examinándome fijamente.- ¿Ha pasado algo con Clark?-

Pongo los ojos en blanco y ella sonríe.

-Si los hubiera serías la primera en saberlo.- respondo.- Todo está bien, siento no haber prestado atención con las chicas.-

-Bueno- suspira.- No es como si te hubieses perdido de mucho, no son personas con mucho que decir. Solo les gusta llamar la atención.-

-Te admiran. Quieren ser tú.-

Cierra los ojos y suspira. Se mira la punta de los inmaculados zapatos mientras frunce el ceño.

-Nunca quise ser admirada. Quiero significar algo. Nunca "la esposa de", la mujer que espera en casa, la que cuelga de su brazo… Nunca quise eso pero este es un mundo gobernado por ellos, creado para ellos.-

Vuelve a mirarme, como si hubiese olvidado que yo estaba allí. Mira a nuestro alrededor pero nadie nos mira.

-Tú eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.- digo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.- La única que parece saber exactamente lo que hace.-

Y ella lo sabe, ella sabe mucho más que la mitad de los esposos de las mujeres con las que estuvimos hace unos minutos. Selina es la única que siempre tiene una opinión, que sabe lo sucede.

-Bueno, más te vale tener siempre un plan de respaldo.- se acerca a mi oído para evitar que nos escuchen.- Mira a esas mujeres, tratan desesperadamente de conservar un hombre; utilizarían mejor su energía en conseguirse un plan de escape…-

-¿Escape? ¿Escapar de qué?-

Me mira fijamente, frunce el entrecejo y aprieta los labios por una fracción de segundo.

-De esto. No sabes cuando tu esposo saldrá corriendo tras una chica de veinte años dejándote sin nada más que décadas desperdiciadas.-

-Bruce jamás te haría eso.-

-¿Cómo saberlo? No hay nada que lo ate a mí, él tiene su dinero, yo tengo el mío… Nunca debes dar nada por sentado.-

Se arregla la correa del reloj y comienza a caminar apresuradamente dando por zanjada nuestra conversación.

Pasamos un par de horas buscando completar el resto de sus pendientes y hablamos de cosas poco importantes pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ha dicho.

He creído las palabras de Clark al pie de la letra, me ha convencido de su amor y sus intenciones de hacer lo que cree correcto. ¿Pero acaso no lo he visto mentirle a los demás? ¿Me ha mentido?

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Oliver, Clark hizo una conmovedora declaración en la televisión donde lamentaba su trágica muerte y juraba hacer lo imposible por evitar que algo similar sucediese nuevamente. La forma en que lo dijo; fue la misma vehemencia con la que me confesó su asesinato, con la misma manera en la que me hablaba a diario.

Yo no esperaba que admitieran la culpabilidad de Clark. Pero tampoco esperaba que lo encubrieran de la manera en que lo hicieron. Hicieron una escena que representaba una furiosa pelea entre Oliver y su esposa, que culminó con ella matándolo y luego suicidándose por la supuesta infidelidad de él. El tiempo y esfuerzo que seguramente le dedicaron me perturbaba aún más que su asesinato.

Porque su asesinato pudo haber sido un simple y desproporcionado error de juicio pero un encubrimiento necesita mucho más. Necesita de intención, alguien que lo planeé y lo llevé a cabo.

¿Por qué matar a Dinah para cubrirlo?

¿Con qué clase de gente estoy tratando?


	12. Cazar o ser cazado

**CAPITULO 12**

**Cazar o ser cazado.**

**(BRUCE POV)**

El reloj resuena con doce campanadas que estremecen la casa. Otra hora de otro día que se irá. Un día más cerca del final.

Sabía que nada sería fácil. Pero después de todo lo que trabajé creí que al menos las cosas resultarían de alguna manera prevista. De mi manera.

Tuve el premio en mis manos y ahora se aleja lentamente. A menos que haga lo necesario; entregarlo tal y como mi sentido común lo pide.

Pero para los líderes del levantamiento es muy fácil pedir cosas. Buscar su justicia poética. Habían aceptado ayudarme con tal de hacer caer a Clark, pero tras el asesinato de Queen quieren algo a cambio; lo quieren muerto.

He planeado paso a paso los últimos 10 años con tal de no provocar más muertes, ni siquiera la de Clark. Siempre he tenido la idea de llevarlo a la justicia, de demostrar que si lo hicimos caer fue por su régimen corrupto y no solo para tomar el poder. Pero ahora lo quieren muerto.

¿Quién en este mundo no lo quiere muerto?

Sé esa respuesta; Selina, Diana y yo. Pero Diana lo hace por las razones equivocadas.

Lo quiero vivo, lo quiero vivo para que se pudra tal y como merece. Lo quiero vivo para que vea lo que en realidad es un mundo mejor. O al menos un mundo libre.

Quiero que lo vea, que lo sienta. Que vea cada vida siendo mejor gracias a su encierro. Me ha llevado años desarrollar la tecnología adecuada para una cárcel que pueda retenerlo. He tejido mi red y he aguardado pacientemente, como una araña. Ahora solo falta mi presa.

¡Y quieren negármela!

Doy una furiosa patada en el piso y un antiguo jarrón paga el precio. Sus pequeños fragmentos se desperdigan por el suelo, casi polvo... Como mis esperanzas.

Estoy harto de esperar, once años son más que suficientes.

Selina entra por la puerta y su expresión cambia totalmente en el momento en que me ve sentado en el sillón. Debo ofrecer un aspecto tan lamentable como mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunta deteniéndose frente a mi.- No llamaste, esperé todo el día.-

Ella está enfadada, demasiado enfadada. Tiene la mandíbula tensa y sus carnosos labios se reducen a una fina línea.

-Quieren la cabeza de Clark y Diana.- respondo.

-Suponía que eso podría pasar, pero tú dijiste que estaban seguros. Que estaban dispuestos.-

-Lo siento. Debí haberlo sospechado.- admito.

-No, no quiero una disculpa. Quiero una solución. Nosotros metimos a Diana en esto como ayuda. No como condena.-

Su tono de voz es severo, me mira con ojos fieros. Desafiándome. Es un témpano de hielo, implacable, no aceptará esto.

-Ella una simple chica metida en el lugar equivocado, si la sacrificamos podremos salvarnos. Salvar a mucha gente.- me excuso.

-Yo también estuve en el lugar equivocado. La única diferencia es que yo no era tan inocente como ella. Cuando comenzamos nunca acordamos tirarla a los lobos.-

Lo sé, ella es lista. Necesitaba serlo dadas sus circunstancias. Pese a ser tres años menor que yo Selina ha pasado por más, mucho más de lo que yo a mi edad. Ella es fuerte, es la única persona que puede hacer junto conmigo las desiciones difíciles que tomamos cada día.

-Quizá pueda negociarlo, pero no estarán dispuestos a hablar si no les prometo la cabeza de Clark primero.- respondo.

Trato de tomarla de la mano pero da un paso atrás. Se pone las manos en la cintura y me mira, evaluando cada pequeño movimiento. Frunce el ceño. Aquí viene su mirada desaprobadora…

-¿Desde cuando eres tú el que cede?- pregunta. Su eco resuena en toda la habitación.

-No puedo simplemente ir contra ellos, necesitaremos sus tanques de kriptonita para detener a Clark. Llevamos años negociando el ataque.-

Ella lo sabe, ella sabe cada uno de mis planes. Los hicimos juntos. No podemos simplemente abandonar, tendremos que pagar el precio y si ese precio no incluye mi muerte o la de Selina será mi elección llegado el momento.

-Entonces encuentra otra manera.- dice duramente.- Róbalos, mátalos ¡pero haz este plan en tus términos! Si lo quieres hacer en los términos de un par de rebeldes que creen que la vida es fácil entonces nunca debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo. No voy a aceptar que te quedes parado y entregues todos estos años a favor de la solución fácil. No voy a aceptarlo.-

-Bien. Voy a resolverlo.-

Asiente, se da la vuelta y se va por las escaleras.

Ella tiene razón. ¿Y cuando no la ha tenido? Es despiadada conmigo cuando es necesario, por las razones correctas. No voy a desperdiciar todos estos años, aún puedo esperar un poco más. Esperar y hacerlo bien.

La amistad de Selina con Diana es verdadera, lo sé. Ella le cuenta cosas que nunca le ha dicho a nadie más que a mí. Le agrada. Y Diana ha demostrado ser valiosa pese a que no sabe lo que debe hacer, lo ha hecho bien, no merece morir. Si no la conociera bien no me dolería dar la orden y dejar que la ejecuten para lastimar a Clark pero no puedo. Se supone que soy el bueno... O el menos malo.

Todo se resume a que nuestro propio plan inicial dicta su muerte, la condena ante los ojos del mundo como la única persona a la que Clark realmente le dolería perder. Si no la amase lo suficiente... Si solo la tuviese como un amante... Pero la ama, la ama con locura.

Al menos no ha sido descuidado, pocos en nuestro círculo saben su nombre, pocos la han visto. No ha sido excepcionalmente llamativa. Si no estuviera al lado de Clark fácilmente podría esconderse.

Si no estuviera a su lado.

Me levanto y miro el reloj. Solo han pasado unos pocos minutos después de las dos. Camino en la oscuridad hasta nuestra habitación. Selina está sentada en el marco de la ventana, abrazando una almohada. Ella hacía eso todo el tiempo cuando dejamos a Helena; ella la extraña, la extraña tanto como yo.

Me mira fijamente, esperando.

-Tengo la solución.-digo.- Nos llevará un poco más de tiempo y no será fácil pero funcionará. Pasaremos muchas otras noches así, haciendo planes.-

-No esperaba menos.- responde complacida.

Camina hacia mi cajón y saca un cigarro, lo pone entre mis labios y lo enciende. Se sienta en el marco de la ventana y me mira expectante. Su hermoso rostro refulge a la luz de la luna. No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte, no podría estar con nadie más. Ella no está enojada, solo me hizo pensar mejor, regresar al camino. Como Selina siempre dice, el conflicto puede ser productivo.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- digo tras dar la primera calada.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta mientras toma el cigarro de mis manos y hace lo mismo.

-Tenemos que separarlos. Tienes que ayudarme a que ella lo deje; cuando lo haga Clark estará vulnerable y podré atacar sin tener que pedir ayuda.-

-Has acudido a la chica adecuada.- dice subiendo sus piernas sobre las mías.

-Lo sé.-

-Ella lo ama mucho.-

-¿No será fácil hacerla huir?-

-Tomará un poco de esfuerzo, pero nada ha sido fácil jamás. ¿Cómo comenzamos?-

-Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Quieres una fiesta?- pregunta esbozando una sonrisa.

Nunca me han gustado los cumpleaños, después de la muerte de mis padres dejé de celebrarlos. Solo me recuerdan años que ya no podré vivir. Años que nunca volverán.

-No.- respondo definitivamente.

-Lo sabía, solo estaba probándote.-

-Una cena solamente, podrás hablar con ella.-

-Bien. ¿Enfatizar la falta de compromiso de Clark?-

-Perfecto. Ella es una chica tradicional, le dolerá. También tiene una hermana ¿cierto? Deberíamos recordarle a su familia.-

-Averiguaré el nombre para que hagas la investigación.-

Acaricio su rostro y ella lanza sus labios a los míos. Me baja los pantalones y pone sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, se cuelga de mi cuello y casi de inmediato comenzamos a gemir. Amo a esta mujer, la necesito casi tanto como el aire.


	13. Aniversario

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Aniversario.**

Había pasado exactamente un año desde el día en que traje a Diana a casa y aún sentía a mi corazón dar un vuelco cada vez que llegaba a casa. La simple idea de ver a Diana me emocionaba en sobremanera pero aún me aterraba la idea de llegar y no encontrarla. Quizá mi miedo disminuyó un poco tras contarle a Bruce sobre ella, así había dos personas más que podrían cuidar de ella.Y Selina había cumplido con creces mis expectativas, ahora eran mejores amigas e iban juntas a todas partes lo cual era perfecto. No quiero que Diana se enfrente sola a toda esa gente mal intencionada que colma nuestro círculo.

He atravesado este umbral exactamente 365 veces y cada día la encuentro sentada en mi sala de estar, con un hermoso vestido nuevo y las piernas cruzadas. Una sonrisa surca su rostro y su mirada me atraviesa.

-Querido.- dice al verme atravesar la puerta.

-Diana.- respondo mientras se lanza a mis brazos, sostengo su rostro por un segundo para mirarla a los ojos y la beso apasionadamente.

Me pone las piernas en las caderas. Ella sabe perfectamente cómo conseguir lo que quiere. Y no puedo negar que en lo único que pienso la mayor parte del día es en llegar a casa y ponerle las manos encima.

-Espera.- le digo mientras rompo el beso.- Te traje un regalo.-

-¿Otro?- pregunta.- ¿Qué hice para ganármelo?-

-Creo que con ser tú ya es suficiente.-

Ella se refiere obviamente a la gran cantidad de regalos que le he dado. Siempre se queja sobre consentirla demasiado pero lo vale, vale mucho más. La riqueza no tenía sentido para mí antes, pero lo tiene ahora que puedo utilizarla para cuidar de mi chica como es debido. Joyas, abrigos, zapatos, cualquier cosa que pueda darle, cualquier cosa que pueda hacerla feliz. Hoy traje un enorme diamante, varios en realidad...

No en forma de anillo, como mi corazón quisiera. Aún no puedo hacerlo, aún no he perdido el miedo. Y puede que nunca lo haga.

Le doy un paquete cuadrado que saco de mi abrigo. Lo toma en sus delicadas manos y lo abre lentamente, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al observar el enorme collar.

-¿Sorprendida?- pregunto mientras lo saco de la caja y lo pongo alrededor de su cuello.

Se mira en el espejo por un par de segundos, algo anonadada.

-Es obsceno, Clark.- responde.

-Nada es demasiado para ti.- respondo besando su cuello. -Especialmente en nuestro aniversario.-

-¿Es nuestro aniversario?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Comúnmente es el hombre quien lo olvida, pero si, es nuestro aniversario.-

Me observa sorprendida.

-¿Ha pasado todo un año? ¿En serio?- pregunta confusa.

-Si.-

-Lo siento... Yo solo estoy... Sorprendida, el tiempo ha volado desde que te conozco.-

Se mira las palmas de las manos mientras trato de adivinar sus pensamientos. Tira del dobladillo de su vestido carmesí hacia abajo.

-¿No creíste seguir aquí un año después?- pregunto.

-En realidad si... Pero creí que sería más difícil. Que te enamorarías de alguien más antes de que pasara un año.-

Me siento en el sofá y ella se sienta sobre mis piernas. Apoyo mi barbilla sobre su hombro y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo sabes lo mucho que te amo?- pregunto.

Ella sonríe y me mira.

-Lo has dicho muchas veces. Es solo... Cuando comenzamos a estar juntos todo pasó tan rápido, te enamoraste de mí tan rápido y yo me enamoré de ti muy rápido también. Todos decían que me dejarías...-

-¿Quienes?-

-Escuchaba los murmullos en las fiestas, toda ese gente no me cree lo suficiente para ti. Y la verdad es que no sé si tienen razón.-

-La única razón por la que estoy con alguien es porque ese alguien eres tú. Tú eres mi sol, no pudo concebir la idea de regresar a lo que tenía antes de que llegarás tú porque no tenía nada comparado con lo que tengo ahora que estás conmigo. Después de la muerte de Lois creí que no podría sentir algo similar pero en el momento en que te conocí cambiaste todo. Sé que no soy la mejor persona pero tú me haces querer intentar serlo, ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte.-

Es la primera vez que menciono a Lois frente a ella. Es la primera vez que la menciono en años. Pero ahora que Diana está aquí no siento ese dolor punzante, ella es como un bálsamo para mi alma.

-Tú ya eres una buena persona, quizá solo has tomado un par de malas decisiones.-

-Mi única buena decisión ha sido estar a tu lado.-

Me sonríe y da la vuelta para besarme. Amo a Diana, la amo tanto que duele.

-Entonces... Ahora yo me siento mal.- dice- No te compré nada.-

-Tú eres un regalo cada día de mi vida.- respondo.

Me mira fijamente y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro.

Le sonrío y ella pone su palma sobre mi pecho y me empuja hacia el sofá. Caigo pesadamente haciendo que cruja bajo mi peso y ella se acerca pausadamente mientras baja el cierre del vestido. ¿Alguna vez le he agradecido a Dios por esos extraños vestidos con un cierre al frente? Tal vez este es el momento.

Toma la hebilla de mi cinturón y la suelta con rapidez, me baja la bragueta y mete las manos dentro de mi ropa interior. Profiero un gemido ahogado y ella sonríe.

-Feliz aniversario.- murmura en mi oído.

Se sienta sobre mis caderas y me besa lentamente, se quita la ropa interior y solo soy capaz de desabotonar mi camisa cuando siento que ya estoy en su interior. Se sostiene de mis hombros y marca un ritmo frenético que sigo obedientemente con su la cálida piel de sus senos rozando mi pecho; ella dice que algunas veces quiere esto, hacerlo rápidamente y sin miramientos. Y no puedo negar que me gusta. Hacerlo sin tener que controlarme, sin pensar en cada cosa que hago.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus pechos y ella besa mi cuello. Gime irresistiblemente en mi oído, no puedo hacer nada más que gruñir y aferrarla con más fuerza. Pongo mis manos sobre sus caderas y observo sus pechos rebotar por el movimiento. Ella es hermosa y la amo. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entierra sus uñas en mis hombros y toma una gran bocanada de aire

-¡Clark!- grita contrayéndose sobre mí con el rostro encendido.

La tomo del trasero para subirme sobre ella, no toma mucho tiempo hasta que quedo satisfecho, colapsado sobre su cálido cuerpo. La miro a los ojos y ella sonríe.

-Te amo.- dice-

Pasa sus manos por mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente. Nos quedamos de espaldas mirando el techo, estoy completamente exhausto.

-¿Recuerdas esa charla que tuvimos acerca de la sobrecompensación?- pregunta.

-Si.- respondo.

-Creo que entendiste el punto. Excepto con los regalos.-

-¿Recuerdas el momento en que dije que te amo? No te vas a escapar de mi asquerosa fortuna mientras estés conmigo.-

Sonríe y besa mi barbilla.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto.

Ella sonríe, se desliza sobre mi pecho y me mira a los ojos.

-Clark, el día que no lo sea, tú serás el primero en saberlo.- dice con total seguridad.

Lo sé, eso solo que temo no ser lo suficiente para ella.

Cuando la miro intento ver todo tal y como está; bien. Pero hay días, en los que el miedo me domina. Si ella se va, estaré más solo que nunca. Sobreviviría lo sé, pero sobrevivir ya no es opción, no después de vivir esto, de sentir esto. Felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Diana al verme tan callado.

-Nada, yo solo…-

-Estás teniendo malos pensamientos. Clark, quiero que nos prometamos algo: si hay un problema tenemos que hablarlo. No puedes seguir haciéndome a un lado, quiero saber que sucede.-

-No hay nada malo, Di. No tienes que preocuparte por ello.-

Ella suspira pesadamente.

-Entonces no me hagas preocuparme. Cuéntamelo.-

-¿Qué le das a aquél que lo tiene todo?-

-¿Qué?-

-El cumpleaños de Bruce es la semana que viene, tenemos que buscarle un regalo.-

-Estoy segura de que sabrás que le gustará. Es tu mejor amigo.-

No me gusta mentir, pero no puedo hacer nada más. Tengo que protegerla, incluso de mí.


	14. Lo que pudo ser

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Lo que pudo ser.**

(Clark's POV)

Diana baja las escaleras corriendo con un zapato en la mano y la cremallera abajo. Su entallado vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla no la deja dar pasos demasiado largos y lo lleva subido hasta el muslo mientras revisa detrás de todos los muebles. No puedo evitar un estallido de risa y ella me mira.

-Bien, tú, el señor de los rayos X ¿me ayudas a buscar mi otro zapato?- pregunta contrariada.

-Está debajo de la mesa, donde te lo quitaste anoche. No necesito mis poderes para saberlo.- respondo.

Camina hacia el comedor y lo encuentra exactamente donde le dije. Se pone ambas zapatillas, se baja el vestido y sacude su cabello hacia adelante. Camina hacia a mí y se para de espaldas.

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunta con voz dulce.

Subo la cremallera lentamente, dándome tiempo para acariciar su suave piel.

-No me pongas nerviosa, ya vamos tarde.- dice sonriendo.

-Son nuestros amigos, lo entenderán. Estás hermosa.-

-Gracias. Ahora, déjame ayudarte con eso.- dice mirando la corbata sin anudar sobre mi cuello.

Me siento en el brazo del sillón. Desliza sus manos alrededor y hace el nudo en pocos segundos mientras me mira fijamente.

-Hace que tus ojos resalten.- murmura cerca de mi oído.

Mis manos se apropian de sus caderas y la atraigo hacia a mí para besarla. Tras unos segundos pone sus manos sobre mi pecho y me empuja hacia atrás.

-Vamos, ya nos esperan.- dice.

-Pueden esperar un poco más...-

-Quiero ser puntual.-

-Bien.-

Me levanto y abro la puerta. La limusina nos espera en la entrada con la puerta abierta. Llegamos a la enorme mansión de Bruce en pocos minutos. Él no es un hombre extravagante que quiere demostrar su poder con una gigantesca casa, era de sus padres y nunca ha podido vivir lejos de ella.

Selina abre la puerta al escucharnos llegar. Siempre es alguno de los dos; no tienen más que el personal indispensable para que la casa funcione. Algunos de esos pocos empleados trabajan para mí, pero más que nada por seguridad. Nada divertido pasa jamás en la mansión Wayne.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado, Bruce se muere de la emoción y no puede esperar a apagar las velas.- ríe ante su propio comentario. Bruce nunca ha sido fan de las fiestas, las detesta.

Creo que el hecho de envejecer lo perturba también. Algo en lo que concuerdo.

-Selina siempre busca la manera de recordarme que es tres años menor que yo.- dice Bruce tomándola de la cintura.

-Si tengo oportunidad… aunque con Diana aquí bien podrían mandarnos al resto a un geriátrico. ¿En serio Bruce? Donde están las borracheras locas por toda la ciudad a la que me tenías tan acostumbrada.-

-Supongo que crecimos.-

Selina besa su mejilla y tomamos nuestros lugares. Un mesero entra y sale eficientemente con los platillos y ríos de vino. Incluso logramos que Bruce sople las velas de un pastel de chocolate.

-Ahora, deberíamos dejar a las damas.- dice poniéndose de pie.- Esto seguro que tienen mucho que decirse y se sentirían mejor sin nosotros aquí. Subamos al despacho para tomar un poco de whisky.-

Me palmea un hombro, le da un beso en la mejilla a Selina y aguarda en la puerta. Le doy un apretón a la mano de Diana y sigo a Bruce.

-Excelente oportunidad para darte tu regalo.- digo.

Saco la caja del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Un perfecto paquete rectangular en vuelto en azul marino. Bruce lo toma, lo examina por un momento y hasta que entramos a su despacho abre.

-Puros- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-De contrabando, naturalmente.- respondo.- Feliz cumpleaños 34.-

Esa es una de reglas, en este mundo se vive sin alcohol, sin tabaco. Puede sonar duro, pero es mucho menos duro que ver morir a alguien más de enfisema. Es todo por el bien común.

Aunque nosotros no hacemos caso de nuestro propia imposición. Nosotros no somos los que debemos preocuparnos por sobrevivir, somos fuertes. Y Bruce tiene ese continuo hábito de tabaquismo desde hace más de diez años. No creo que lo pasaría bien sin él ahora.

Me tiende uno, lo enciende y se pone otro en la boca mientras pone la caja detrás del librero.

-Mejor los escondo ahora antes de que Selina llegue a verlos y se ponga como una loca.- dice.

-Solo se preocupa por ti.- respondo.

-¿Parezco la clase de hombre por la que alguien debería preocuparse?-

Se sienta a mi lado, en uno de los enormes sillones de cuero. Acerca una botella y un par de vasos, los llena hasta la mitad mientras le da una profunda calada al puro.

-¿De lo que puedas hacer? Definitivamente si. ¿Por lo que te pueda pasar? Ya estás bastante mayor como para saber que es lo que te conviene.-

-Desearía haber tenido esta edad y poder pararme frente mí cuando tenía 25 para decirme; "Idiota, no te cases."- dice con la mirada extraviada.

-¿Extrañando tus conquistas nocturnas?-

-Algunas veces. Otras veces quisiera no haberme hecho esto, haberle hecho esto.-

Termina de beber su whisky y rellena nuestros vasos casi hasta el borde.

-¿Hacer qué?.-

-Cuando Selina y yo nos casamos lo hice porque ella quería escapar de su padre, escapar de esta vida. Y le prometí a Selina que la haría feliz, que sería libre. Le mentí. Nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas que los demás no soñarían, tomar desiciones importantes, desiciones de guerra, de conflicto; y al mismo tiempo asistimos cenas de gala, nos toman fotos para la prensa, aparentando, siendo vigilados a cada minuto… Los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio ella era infeliz, se dio cuenta de inmediato que escapó del gato para caer con el león; se volvió amarga, taciturna. Hasta llegué a creer que ya no podía amarla, que ya no era la misma de la que me había enamorado. Fui un marido terrible, no la traté como merecía, le mentí. Pero ella no se fue. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque estábamos casados. Si no nos hubiésemos casado ella podría haber huido cuando no cumplí mi promesa. Y ahora, bueno…

-Pero arreglaste las cosas y ahora es feliz. Quizá lo que quería en un principio no era lo que necesitaba.-

-Lo intento, intento pensar así pero nunca podré dejar de preguntarme ¿solo se quedó porque era más fácil? ¿porque no quería tramitar el divorcio? ¿O me amaba? Si nunca nos hubiésemos casado lo sabría, estaría seguro que se quedó por amor pero ahora siempre viviré con la duda.-

-Tienes una mente demasiado retorcida.-

-Y esa mente estaría más en paz si hubiese hecho lo que debía. Quizá así Selina hubiese podido irse y ser feliz. Tener al marido perfecto que solo viviría para ella. Tendría un par de hijos, una casa pequeña, una vida propia. No esto. Si la hubiese amado lo suficiente le habría dado la oportunidad.-

Siempre creí que Bruce estaba feliz con su vida, mejor dicho, sé que es feliz pero ahora sé que no está libre de remordimiento. Pero no hay nadie que lo esté, siempre nos preguntamos lo mismo, lo que habría sucedido. ¿Cuantas veces no me pregunté lo mismo antes? ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese elegido esta vida? Si no hubiese dado el paso tras perderlo todo. Si hubiese vivido la que tenía a los 25 años.

Solo podía pensar en mi hijo, en él creciendo, siendo feliz. A los tres siendo una familia feliz. ¿Pero que habría pasado en realidad? ¿Que habría pasado si Lois no me hubiese abandonado? Ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de John, nunca habría sido la misma de nuevo. solo una mujer deprimida, culpándome en el interior por la muerte de nuestro hijo. Habría hecho mi vida un infierno con sus reproches, con su actitud desafiante. Me habría obligado a buscar algo más que su intenso desprecio, me habría obligado a fallarle a nuestro matrimonio.

¿Y qué tal que todo hubiese sido como debería haber sido? ¿Que nuestro hijo no hubiese muerto?

Tenía la historia perfectamente grabada en mi cerebro. Estaba tan seguro… pero ahora todo comienza a desdibujarse.

Lois siempre me reprochaba por no estar en casa el tiempo suficiente, se habrían vuelto reproches más continuos. Conmigo siendo el segundo al mando de mi padre, con ella obligándose a cuidar en casa de nuestros hijos porque era incapaz de soportar el más mínimo defecto en las niñeras. Amargándose más cada día, mirándome con decepción por no negarme a los requerimientos de mi padre. Ella lo odiaba. Lo consideraba un empresario corrupto de fortuna mal habida y detestaba que nuestro sustento proviniese de su empresa ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Yo era un debilucho de 25 años atrapado entre un padre inflexible y una esposa que me pedía más de lo que era capaz.

No era como Diana que me aceptaba por completo. Que conoció mis defectos antes que mis virtudes y aún así quizo quedarse conmigo. Ella llegó en la tempestad para traer la calma. No como Lois que vivía en la calma y quería iniciar una tempestad. No como Lois que me odió tanto que quizo dejarme solo, que se olvidó de sus promesas y me abandonó en un mundo oscuro. En un mundo solitario.

Vacío mi vaso de un trago tras un largo silencio al que Bruce no le presta atención, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Intenta llenar el vaso de nuevo hasta que nos damos cuenta que nos hemos terminado la botella. La tercera botella desde que llegamos si aún no pierdo la cuenta.

-Supongo que eso es un llamado de atención.- dice riendo. Le da una mirada al reloj y frunce el ceño.- ¿Estoy suficientemente borracho o ya son las 4?-

Doy la vuelta y lo miro; efectivamente. Ya estamos más cerca del alba de lo apropiado.

-Creo que es tiempo de dejar que Selina y tu descansen.- digo poniéndome de pie.

Bruce asiente y me sigue escaleras abajo donde Selina y Diana ríen con unas copas de vino en la mano. Ambos pares de altos zapatos brillan en el suelo bajo la luz de la chimenea.

-Creo que no nos extrañaron.- digo.

-¿Quien puede extrañar a alguien con ella aquí?.- dice Selina señalando a Diana

-Selina no se queda atrás… tiene una lista muy larga de historias.- dice Diana sonriendo- ¿Por qué bajaron? ¿Se les acabó el alcohol?-

-Si. Y también la noche, creo que es hora de irnos.- respondo tendiéndole la mano.

-Como tú digas, querido.- dice tomando mi mano.

Se levanta algo tambaleante y se pone los zapatos.

-¿Qué le diste, Selina?- pregunta Bruce.- Tal vez te vendría bien tomar un poco.- agrega burlón.

-Muy gracioso.- le responde.

Diana utiliza toda su concentración para acompañarme a la puerta y no caer en el intento. Se acurruca junto a mí y sube sus piernas sobre mi regazo. Paso mis manos por su espalda, entierra su cara en mi cuello y suspira.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños?- pregunta.

No puedo evitar reír ante su pregunta.

-No soy un hombre de fiestas.- respondo.

-O de explicaciones…- dice sonriendo.

-Antes de conocerte no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar, o hacer nada en realidad. Llevo más de una década evitando exitosamente los cumpleaños.-

-Yo nunca celebré uno… Éramos demasiado pobres, mi hermana y yo.-

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

Se mira las palmas de las manos por unos segundos.

-22, cumpliré 23 dentro de dos meses.- responde.- ¿Y tú?-

Me detengo a pensar por un momento. Es una pregunta que no me han hecho en años.

-Al parecer cumplí 41 hace un mes... Ouch, ahora si me siento viejo-

Ella sonríe, se pone a horcajadas sobre mí y repasa mis hombros con sus manos. Me mira fijamente, con sus enormes ojos azules taladrándome, buscando mi alma. Me mira como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Como si fuese una persona completa y no los retazos de lo que fui en el ayer.

-Entonces deberíamos celebrar en cuanto lleguemos a casa… Si no te sientes tan viejo como para intentarlo.- murmura

Me besa lentamente y mis manos buscan su piel debajo de la ropa. La amo, la amo como nunca antes creí posible. Ella me hace creer que esta vida aún puede ser mejor, me hace querer hacer lo correcto. Pero ¿qué es lo correcto?.


	15. Espacio en blanco

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Espacio en blanco.**

Clark aguarda pacientemente mientras me miro en el espejo que llevo en el bolso. No quiero nada que parezca demasiado ostentoso o llamativo. Es un funeral, supongo que así es como debe de ser. Él parece tranquilo pero sé que no es así. Seguramente se pregunta que pasaría si hubiese sido él.

Alguien entró a la mansión de ese hombre y lo asesinó, no sirvió de nada el dinero, la seguridad, no sirvió de nada que viviera en este mundo tan controlado. Solo entraron y lo mataron.

-No nos quedaremos demasiado, solo un par de horas.- dice Clark.- Aunque si quieres cambiar de opinión aún estás a tiempo.-

-Selina me mataría y entonces si que tendrías que quedarte a todo un funeral.- respondo.

Él esboza una media sonrisa y besa mi mano.

-Gracias- dice.

Toma mi mano y bajamos del auto. Entramos a un enorme atrio lleno de gente vestida de negro. Sin lágrimas, sin lamentaciones brotando desesperadamente, solo hombres en trajes negros charlando entre sí con sus esposas colgando del brazo.

Selina aparece pronto, sorprendentemente sola y me da un abrazo. Clark me deja con ella y se dirige a una de las habitaciones en el fondo del edificio.

-Me alegra que vinieras.- dice. -Bruce y Clark tienen que resolver todos los asuntos legales, nombrar al sucesor... Tardarán un buen rato. Mejor buscamos un buen lugar para sentarnos.-

Me lleva por unas inclinadas escaleras que terminan en un segundo piso con un gran ventanal. Lo hace con una maestría tal que no cabe duda que este lugar es donde se esconde cada vez que tiene que venir.

-¿Donde está Bruce?- pregunto mirando por la ventana.

-Salió de la casa hace un par de horas, debe estar en una reunión secreta o algo.- responde tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿No vinieron juntos?-

No es como si Selina siempre estuviera colgada del brazo de Bruce, pero al menos así lo hace cada vez que tenemos que acudir a alguna reunión. Aparenta depender de él y así se entera de interesantes datos por medio de las otras esposas, ella es lista, realmente lista.

-No, yo solo... Es... Él está siendo un estúpido y tuvimos una pelea.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque le pregunté algo, algo que me dijo que estaba fuera de discusión. Pero creo que eso es importante, es por eso que... Yo solo quiero que estemos seguros.-

Se mira la palma de las manos frunciendo el ceño. Me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Discutimos sobre el sucesor. Le dije que era mejor abrir una votación entre los miembros principales del mando para ayudar a que se apacigüen un poco. Están muy enfadados con Clark y Bruce. Tengo miedo de que quieran hacerles algo. O de que quieran dañarnos a nosotras.-

-No creen la versión oficial.- digo haciendo referencia a la puesta en escena que realizaron para ocultar el asesinato de Oliver Queen. Ahora esto es considerado solo una mentira más.

-Nadie lo haría. Han mentido demasiado antes para que alguien les crea ahora que dicen la verdad.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-Tener cuidado. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, me molesta más la manera en que me trató Bruce. Porque cuando nos casamos acordamos que seríamos iguales, que tomaríamos las desiciones juntos y ahora el quiere venir y decirme que hacer. No soy un maldito niño, no voy a asentir ante cada cosa que diga, no puede decidir sobre cada aspecto de mi vida y esperar que solo le responda "si amor" con una sonrisa en la cara. Nuestra relación se basa en la igualdad y si él no me considera su igual es porque no me ama tanto como me juró.

-Quizá solo se preocupa por ti.-

-¿Tu realmente crees que es así? No necesito ser mimada, necesito ser libre. Libre de decidir que es lo que quiero. No soy solo un simple juguete para encerrar en la casa e ir a tener sexo cuando le plazca.-

Y podría bien aplicarse a mi todo lo que ha dicho. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué me define? No puedo seguir siendo solamente la novia de Clark, si eso es lo que soy. No puedo seguir siendo mimada y que me oculten las cosas peligrosas. Toda mi vida he sido tratada como una niña, se han encargado de mis problemas, de mis desiciones, de todo.

Me queda claro que en nuestra relación Clark y yo no somos iguales, nunca acordamos serlo si he de ser justa. Él es mi protector, mi guardián; me da todo lo que necesito y yo le pago con mi pobre compañía. Él decide que haremos, que es lo mejor para los dos. Y ha decidido que lo mejor es esconderme, nunca consideré dudar de su juicio pero tras pasar más de un año a su lado su única concesión ha sido dejarme salir con Selina y llevarme a sus reuniones menos concurridas. Nadie sabe mi nombre, nadie está seguro de haberme visto.

¿Que pasará si algún día me sucede algo? Nadie se enteraría. Nadie le podría decir a mi hermana siquiera.

Sé que él me ama, estoy segura. Pero nunca he podido decidir. No decidí venir a él. No decidí abandonar lo poco que tenía. No decidí enamorarme de él. ¿Acaso lo hice porque era mi única opción?

¿Estoy segura que esto es amor? Nunca pensé detenidamente en la idea del amor, siempre creí que llegaría intempestivamente tal y como lo hizo. Pero nunca pensé que enamoraría de alguien como Clark. Nunca ha sido malo o irrespetuoso conmigo pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿como llegó hasta donde está? ¿Como hizo para ganarse el respeto o el miedo de la gente que lo rodea? De esa clase de gente. No son solo políticos; son ladrones, asesinos... Como Clark.

Nunca quise un caballero en armadura reluciente. Sé que todos tenemos defectos. Pero los de Clark son los típicos del hombre que no tapa la pasta dental o que no saca la basura.

Sus defectos involucran crímenes, estar con gente peligrosa. Y he tratado de entender, de verdad lo he hecho. Pero ahora me preocupa haber sido demasiado comprensiva, que no me preocupara todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor hasta que me di cuenta que yo también podía correr peligro. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

Cuando llega la hora de irnos ni ella ni yo hemos dicho demasiado. Clark se encuentra con nosotras en la entrada, Selina se va con Bruce y nos vamos a casa.

Clark mira por la ventana muy callado con una mano sobre mi rodilla. Una vez en casa musita un débil "te amo" al besar mi frente y se da la vuelta para volver al auto que lo llevará a la larga serie de reuniones que serán necesarias para solucionar todos los problemas que este deceso le ha causado.

Sé lo que debo hacer, buscar algo para que no se preocupe sobre que vestir en la cena a la que saldrá esta noche; traje negro, clásico como siempre con una camisa blanca y algo gris podría funcionar para la corbata; no muy alegre, no muy de luto dadas las circunstancias de hoy. Tiene que parecer fuerte, tal y como lo es. Busco en su armario pero no encuentro la que quiero, debe haberla movido.

-¡Liz!- llamo desde la habitación- ¿Has visto la corbata gris de Clark, la de la cena del jueves?-

Su voz retumba desde la cocina amablemente.

-En el segundo o tercer cajón del señor Kent.-

Y dice que yo soy la desordenada...

Me dirijo a los cajones en el fondo de su vestidor. Nunca entro hasta allí, lo que se pone todos los días siempre está al inicio del armario. Los cajones se deslizan hacia afuera, en el segundo solo hay ropa casual, un par de abrigos y camisetas que no creo que se vaya a verle puestas jamás. La idea de Clark sin su habitual camisa y corbata parece incorrecta, fuera de lugar. Excepto cuando está desnudo conmigo.

Sonrío ante el pensamiento y continúo buscando.

Abro el tercer cajón y no hay nada de ropa; solo carpetas llenas de papeles. Algunos ya son muy viejos y las hojas amarillean dentro. Nada me llama la atención hasta que veo un nombre familiar.

Es de mi hermana. El nombre de mi hermana.

Dice todo lo que se puede saber de ella, todo lo que sé. Excepto una cosa: ella está casada, y está esperando un hijo.

Un hijo y un esposo ¿tan rápido? Ella tiene una vida, la vida que siempre soñó. La vida que siempre quisimos. Cuando soñábamos con escapar y tener una vida el esposo y los hijos eran imprescindibles.

¿Por qué Clark no me dijo nada? Es mi familia... O al menos lo era.

Ella debe creer que morí esa noche... Esa noche hace casi dos años. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de llamarla y decirle que estaba bien.

Se enamoró, se casó y espera un hijo.

¿Qué he hecho yo en todo ese tiempo?

He esperado.

He esperado a que Clark confíe en mí y me diga lo que ocurre. He esperado que supere su miedo a perderme. He esperado que pierda su miedo a olvidar a su esposa.

He esperado. Solo esperado a que las cosas cambien.

Pero no lo harán ¿cierto? Quizá nunca lo hagan. No tienen porque hacerlo por si mismas.

Dicen que la locura es hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo y esperar algo diferente. En ese caso he abrazado la locura, la he aceptado como parte ineludible de mi vida.

Siempre ha sido una locura. La idea de él, el dictador del mundo contemporáneo y yo, la chica sin nada particularmente llamativo más que un parecido con su esposa.

Dijeron que me mataría. Dijeron que se casaría conmigo. Podía escuchar los alegres rumores de lo que sería la mayor celebración en años.

Pero no ocurrió. Clark nunca ha dicho nada al respecto. Nunca ha sugerido la idea.

Nunca me ha llamado de ninguna manera en particular.

Cuando conocí a Bruce y Selina solo me presentó por mi nombre. Creí que todo se debía a que aún era muy pronto. A que aún estábamos tratando de entender que éramos.

Pero él celebró nuestro primer aniversario... Y seguíamos sin tener un nombre. Vivimos juntos, eso es demasiado íntimo para que él sea solo mi novio. Pero no hemos hablado del futuro. Siempre que habla de ello dice que me quiere a su lado, pero nunca dice como. No soy su novia y creo que nunca seré su esposa. No así. No si tras más de año y medio juntos solo ha podido hablar de ella tres veces. El mismo número de veces que me ha inyectado el compuesto fortalecedor.

¿Entonces solo puede hablar conmigo si hago algo por él antes? Dije que lo intentaría. Que intentaría comprenderlo, que intentaría conocerlo. Pero llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo. Nunca antes tuve que decidir, nunca tuve una vida real hasta que él me rescató a mí y a mi hermana hace más de dos años. Y decidí gastar todo ese tiempo, mi tiempo en entenderlo.

Pero creo que se me está acabando el tiempo.


	16. Punto muerto

CAPÍTULO 16

**PUNTO MUERTO**

Siempre ha sido una casa de naipes.

Cuando era pequeño mi padre nunca tenía mucho tiempo para mí pero los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos eran buenos.

Me llevaba por un helado de vainilla los domingos por la tarde, un juego de softball ocasional los sábados y juegos de mesa los viernes por la noche.

Él era un hombre muy serio que siempre esperaba lo mejor de mí. Que hizo buscar hacer algo más siempre que emprendía algo nuevo. Algo más grande. Algo mejor.

Una ocasión me negué a jugar cartas con él y me desafió a construir una casa más alta que la suya. La mía era más alta pero de un pisotón en el suelo la mía acabó midiendo menos de medio centímetro.

La lección era que no importa lo alto, si no lo fuerte. Una base fuerte es necesaria para construir una sólida estructura.

Creí que mi plan para proteger al mundo de sí mismo era sólido. Lo era. Pero han ido quitando las cartas de la base, desgastándola. Ahora solo basta un pisotón lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo.

Desde que hace más de 15 años no quise nada más. Cambié. No me gustaba como estaba todo dispuesto así que lo moví.

Cuando mi hijo murió supongo que crecí. Me di cuenta de que el mundo no era un lugar brillante. Que no siempre a la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas. Que si juegas limpio no siempre ganas. Que tendría que hacer algo para cambiarlo. Que el mundo me necesitaba.

Pero no creo en el mundo.

Y el mundo no cree en mí.

La luz del alba no me sorprende. Llevo poco más de una semana sin dormir. Aparentemente no me afecta pero rompe la férrea rutina que me he impuesto toda la vida intentando ser remotamente normal. Salgo de la oficina y entro a mi habitación.

Diana duerme plácidamente abrazando una almohada. Resisto la tentación de entrar a la cama con ella y entro al vestidor. Salgo de la casa en poco menos de diez minutos y hasta que subo al auto recuerdo que ni siquiera me despedí. Aunque esté dormida en pocas horas al despertar lo sabrá. Sabrá que la ignoré. Suspiro en el asiento trasero.

Es el precio a pagar. El precio es hacer lo necesario. Lo que a nadie le gusta. Hago lo que debe hacerse, incluso cuando no parece correcto.

Porque si siempre hiciéramos lo correcto al final todo perdería sentido. Al final ya no se sentiría especial.

Por eso estamos aquí; para ser odiados, ser los villanos, los dioses, jueces y verdugos. Los que deciden, los que mantienen el orden. El delicado equilibrio que ha evitado que los humanos se maten a si mismos.

Se perjudican unos a otros en la primera oportunidad. Buscan debilidades, brechas... Buscan como perros salvajes en plena cacería. Y debo detener esto antes de que se convierta en una masacre. Incluso si debo mancharme las manos de sangre para evitarlo.

Dicen que actúo como un dios. Como juez y verdugo. Pero ellos me necesitan. Necesitan el control.

Un asesinato.

¿Es un asesinato suficiente para derrocarme?

Yo no lo hice. Por primera vez en años no soy responsable de lo que se me acusa. Pero por primera vez la rebelión ha salido de las sombras. Se han cansado de esperar, han tomado cartas en el asunto. La verdad ya no es percibida como tal. La mentira no es tan mala como solía ser.

Tan sigilosamente como yo ascendí, de esa misma manera quieren derrocarme. Esparcen rumores, reúnen personas, avivan la llama del odio.

Del odio tan bien ganado y tan poco merecido. He sido duro con ellos. Ellos han sido duros conmigo. He hecho lo necesario para ser un rey, pero mi poder se ha comparado con el de un dios. Eso no da como resultado un gobernante, da un tirano.

Porque lo intenté. Intenté protegerme. Protegerlos a ellos. Aplasté implacablemente cada pequeño foco de rebelión durante todos estos años, esperando que con el paso del tiempo quebrara sus espíritus y así ellos no me quebrarían a mí cuando fuese viejo. Cuando el tiempo hubiese pasado. Pero no se han quebrado, han acumulado resentimiento. Quizá mi error fue no atemorizarlos lo suficiente, no ser absolutamente malo.

Los consejeros saben que he sido visto con alguien, me han sugerido que una boda podría apaciguar a algunos, hacerme lucir más humano y menos tirano...

Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerle eso a Diana.. Quiero hacer lo correcto. Y lo correcto es darle la opción de irse si así lo desea. Si se casa conmigo no podrá, si se casa conmigo será un blanco más de los rebeldes. Ella es demasiado buena para mí. Y ya no soy lo suficientemente malvado para perjudicar a alguien como ella.

He vivido mi vida para que ellos. Les he entregado mi intimidad. Pero no les entregaré a Diana. No les he dado su nombre y de ninguna manera les daré su vida.

La amo lo suficiente para no obligarla. Para atarla a mí.

No sé que hacer. No quiero seguir estando al frente del régimen pero tampoco puedo irme. No puedo dejar que mi legado se olvide. Que todo lo que logré acabe en el olvido.

Y si dejo que alguien más se ponga al frente el muerto terminaré siendo yo. No quiero morir. No ahora que soy feliz, lo más feliz que he sido jamás.

Porque son malo ¿cierto?. Siempre he tenido intenciones que a mi parecer son casi nobles. Pero bien ha sido dicho, el camino al infierno está pavimentado de ellas.

La rebelión buscada romper las reglas, ahora quieren romper mi cuello.

¿Que harán si me atrapan? ¿Me matarán simple y llanamente? ¿O me harán sufrir?

Una ejecución en directo, transmitida por todos los medios electrónicos posibles suena como algo apropiado. Algo apropiado para terminar con mi régimen, con mi gobierno.

Si todo esto inició con el asesinato de mi padre parece casi apropiado que todo termine con la muerte de su asesino.

Pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo simplemente aceptar la derrota.

Tengo gente que proteger. Diana, Bruce y su esposa cuentan conmigo. Debo solucionarlo. Debo evitar que esto se me caiga encima.

Bruce lo está intentando. Pero intentar no es suficiente. Debo hacerlo. El mundo depende de mí. Es el trabajo de mi vida.

He vivido bastante tiempo de más. Y siempre tuve en mente que no podría controlarlos para siempre, que buscarían matarme en algún punto. Fui de acero durante muchos años, nada me afectaba, nada me importaba. Estaba dispuesto a morir en cualquier momento. No tenía nada. Nada podía preocuparme. Pero ahora ya no estoy listo para irme. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de morir.

Y ahora sé que no me iré sin presentar batalla, sin al menos intentarlo. No si esto es todo lo que tengo. No me iré sin pelear por mi legado. No seré olvidado. No seré solo otro tirano derrotado,

El juego se ha vuelto peligroso.


End file.
